Lost Without You
by jessx87
Summary: Letter's between Piper and Alex. This is post Lich for Piper. Alex is still in there. Orange Is The New Black. I own nothing.
1. Piper-Miss You

November 10th, 2014

Piper sat at the desk in her apartment and stared out the window. She had been out of prison for a month but it felt like years. She could still remember the last time she spoke with Alex. The look in those beautiful brown eyes as she told me she never wanted to speak to her again still haunt her. If only shed said what she wanted to say. That she was choosing Larry only for a sense of security, not becaue its what she wanted. What she had really wanted to do was take Alex's hand and tell her that she never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Alex. That she loved her and wanted to be with her forever. But she fucked it up.

Piper sighed and looked down at the blank piece of paper lying in front of her. Shed been trying to work up the courage to write her a letter for the past few days. _You're being ridiculous_Piper scolded to herself. _The worst she can do is not reply._

Taking a deep breath, Piper began to write.

_Alex,_

_How are you? _"God that sounds so lame!." Piper ripped the piece of paper up and threw it into the trash. "This shouldnt be so difficult."

_Alex,_

_Hey...I'm not really sure what to say. I hope you read this. If you don't, I understand. We didnt leave things on the best terms thats for sure. Saying I'm sorry doesnt make up for what happened, I know. It doesn't even come close. There's so much I want to say to you. I hope this isn't to late. I miss you. And I love you. Distance and seperation is only making that feeling stronger._

_Truth is, I in no way wanted to pick Larry. I want you to know that. Every ounce of me wanted you. I wish I hadn't been so scared. The possibility of not knowing the future, hell of not knowing what the next day brings, terrified me. I fucked up. I fucked up royally. And I understand if you do not want to talk to me. You had every right to tell me you wanted to never see me again._

_I'm sorry this letter is so short. There is so much I want to say but I'm having a hard time putting my feelings into words. I wish I could see you. I'd love to hear back from you. If you can. If you don't, you won't have to hear from me again. I will truly try to stay away this time. I just couldn't stay away until I tried one last time to tell you how I feel and how sorry I am_

_I love you,_

_Piper_


	2. Alex- Can't Stop Thinking About You

November 20th, 2014

"Yo Vause. You got mail?" Alex looked up at the sound of Nicky's voice. She came into the bunk and jokingly tried to take the unopened envelope out of her hand. "Who's it from?"

Alex had been staring at the envelope for the past 20 minutes, unable to open it. She recognized the writing before she even looked at the return label. The curly letters, every word written delicatly.

"Earth to Alex. You allright?" Nicky's voice jostled Alex out of her trance.

"Uh...Yea. It's...It's from Piper.." With her heart in her throat, Alex began to read.

Nicky remained quiet while Alex read. Together, they sat quietly as Alex finished the letter and then tried to process everything. She adjusted the glasses on her face, trying to distract herself from the tears that were threatining to come out. She didn't really know what to think. Yes Piper said she had loved her when she was choosing Larry. Like that meant anything. Piper had broken her heart over and over again and now shes saying she misses and wants to see her? As much as she loved Piper, that girl was seriously giving Alex whiplash with all the back and forth.

"She said she loves me...that she misses me...What the fuck. I have to write her back. I think. This girl is really fucking with me here." Alex tried to hide the fact that her voice was shaking. She stared off into the distance and tried to compose herself. No one ever got to her like this. No matter how hard she tried, Piper just couldnt get out of her heart.

"That's fucked up. I thought you telling her you didn't want to see her again made it rather clear. You know, you could always just rip up that letter. You don't have to respond to her." Nicky said but you could tell she didn't think, or expect, Alex to do that. Nicky was all to familiar with heartbreak and loss.

"No...I know that. I'm going to write her back. I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but it's something I want to do. Who knows where it will go."

Nicky gave Alex a quick pat on the shoulder and then left Alex alone. Alex welcomed the silence and got out a piece of paper and a pencil. Luckily she had gotten some from commisary last week. She hadn't been sure what she was going to do with it but she had a feeling that she'd be needing it.

_Piper,_

_I'm not sure exactly what to write. Yes I am still mad. How can I not be. The girl that I love walked out of my life again. Doesn't hurt any less. I know that you picked Larry for security reasons. I knew it the moment you told me you choose him. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was tell you to go away. But I needed too. I can't keep letting you hurt me Pipes. I just can't. I want you more than anything. Not being able to hold you, hug you, kiss you, hell even sit and talk and laugh with you was brutal. I'm trying to heal. I'm trying to get over you. So far it's going really shitty._

_I didn't get to see you when you got out. I didn't get to give you a big hug and wish you good luck. I didn't go to your going away party because it was to much. No point in torturing myself. But I am glad you got out of this dump. With all of it's crazy people and shitty food. I hope your doing well and getting on with life. I really do. _

_I really miss you. Fuck. Like really bad. And writing to you is probably a terrible idea. It's just making all of these feelings that I am trying to fight down come back up to the surface. And all want to do is lie with you on the beach in Cambodia and drink margaritas. But I am stuck here. And you arn't here anymore. And as much as I hate what you did and how much it hurts that you choose him, I fucking miss you. And I cant decide which emotion is stronger. How mad I am or how hurt and lonley I am. _

_I don't want to be setting myself up for another heartbreak, so please spare me if that's the plan. But if you can stay true this time, I'd really like to continue writing to each other. I don't want to loose you. Not again. Even if it's just as friends, I'm better with you around. I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Alex_

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Alex folded up the note and sealed it in an envelope.

Thanks for reading. Please leave me feedback of how I'm doing and what I could do to improve. Hope you guys enjoy. Chapter 3 will be out in a few days.


	3. Piper-Remember Paris?

Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it. I know the chapters are still on the short side. I'm working on it. Hope you enjoy :)

December 1st, 2014

Piper read and reread the letter from Alex. She had probably read it at least 30 times since it arrived. She knew how much she had hurt Alex. As tough as she tries to be, Piper knew that she was very sensitive deep down. She hated that she had hurt her. Not once, but twice now. The look she last gave her was ingrained in her mind. She saw it when she shut her eyes. A knot formed in her stomach and she felt slightly nauseous.

More than anything, Piper wanted Alex back. She was sure of that. No doubts in her mind anymore. She didn't care if she would be on a wild ride. It would be the time of her life. For that she was sure. But she was terrified to even bring that up with Alex. Not yet. It was way to soon for that. She wrote back. That was step one. Maybe if they talked for a little while things would look up. Only time would tell.

A squirrel ran up the tree-trunk right outside of Piper's second story apartment window. She looked out at the street. School had just let out and the street was a commotion as Kid's got off the bus and ran to their parents cars. There was this one little girl with wavy black hair and purple rimmed glasses. She was laughing with all of her friends and had the sweetest little smile. So sincere and genuinely happy. She started playing tag with another one of her friends in the park by the bus stop while their parents stood off to the side talking and watching them out of the corner of their eyes. That's probably what Alex looked like when she was younger.

"So much for taking your mind off of her for a second." Piper mumbled to herself and sat back down.

_Alex,_

_I'm doing well. Still working with Polly and our business is going well. And I've also spent a lot of time baby-sitting for her son Finn, so that's kept me busy. I'm still getting the swing of things again. I am glad I'm out but at the same time I'm not. I had more real relationships in there than I do out here. I mean Polly's awesome and I'__ve got Cal but I miss every one. I miss Morello constantly taking about West Side Story and Nicky giving her shit for it every time. Or taystee causing all kinds of commotion. And Red, Yoga Jones, Big Boo, and of course... you._

_Do you remember that time we went to Paris for the first time? How we would walk down every side street in the city and go into all the little cafe's. I remember it was so expensive for even a small coffee but we just had to try them anyways. And they were all so good. It was just turning autumn there and I remember how beautiful everything was. And then that beautiful water fountain at the park? We'd sit around it for hours laughing and drinking over priced coffee and scones. I loved those blueberry those delicious sugar crystals on the top. I think that was one of the best trips I'd ever been on. Until you threw me in the water fountain. In my white dress might I add. And it was nearing sunset so I was so cold. And, while laughing, you gave me your jacket and wrapped your arms around me while we walked back to the hotel. I know I yelled at you and told you that you were an asshole and that I hated you but looking back it was very funny. And, truth be told, I could never hate you..._

_I hope your doing well. Looking forward to hearing from you again._

_Love you,_

_Piper_

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me feedback :)_


	4. Alex-No More Heartbreak Please

**Woa 2 chapters in one day?! The chapters will get longer as Alex feels less threatened and as Piper feels comfortable openly talking without fear of rejection. Enjoy :)**

* * *

December 14th, 2014

"So...how'd it go?" Nicky asked as she slid into the seat next to me in the cafeteria.

"It went...okay I guess. I haven't written back to her yet. I will after we finish..whatever it is they are feeding us tonight." Alex looked down at her plate at the unnatural color of the potatoes and grimaced.

"Written back to who?" Morello, sitting across from Nicky, shyly asked.

"Piper." Alex said quietly. Just thinking about it made her nauseous. She got up and threw away the remainder of her food and left the cafeteria. She could hear the other two talking about her "behavior", or whatever you wanted to call it. So Alex had been acting weird for the past month. Blame Piper, shes the one that wrote that first fucking note.

Alex went back to her bunk and got our another sheet of paper. Part of her didn't want to write back. What if Piper was just fucking with her heart...again. She wasn't sure she could handle going through that again. In one hand, she wanted to run back to Piper with open arms. On the other hand she wanted to tell her to Fuck off. Or better yet, not respond back to her. But the heart wants what the heart wants. And her heart was telling her to stop being a fucktard and write back to the girl of her dreams. It was also telling her to be very, very careful.

_What if she hurt's me again? Or Leaves me without any warning? Or tells me she loves me then tells me she has fallen out of love with me? Or goes back to guys? Or can't handle my crazy lifestyle...even if it is drug free this time. _Alex thought as she put her head into her hands. She was feeling a little overwhelmed. And very insecure. She had never felt so uncertain before. She was always the confident one who didn't care what the next day would bring. Now she was panicking about a future that may never happen. But it could. And It could be great. Groaning, Alex picked up the piece of paper and pencil again.

_Piper,_

_I'm glad you are back at your old job. I'm doing okay. The usual. Sleep, eat, shower, work with geniuses, eat again, go back to bed. Lather, rinse, repeat. Although I am secretly hoping that Nicky and Lorna get back together. They are insufferable apart. And they have been acting a little...weird latley. So it may be happening and I'm just un aware. Ah, prison drama. Can't beat that._

_That trip to Paris was great. I think you ate the cafe out of those muffins. Can't blame you, they were delicious. I liked the Cranberry ones maybe a bit to much. But that's allright. You only live once, right?_

_Anyways, I'm going to get going. It's getting late here and it's been a long week. _

_-Alex_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me feedback :)**


	5. Piper-Never Know What To Say

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate your comments. I hope you still enjoy this story between our favorite girls!**

* * *

December 22nd, 2014

Piper woke up to a loud knocking coming from the door of her apartment. She rolled over and checked the clock. **9:30.** Shit. She never sleeps so late. Groggily she rolled out of bed and walked through the hallway and opened the front door.

She was greeted by a slightly frazzled Polly and Finn attached to his mothers leg. "Well good morning sleepyhead. I've tried to call you for an hour." Without waiting for me to respond she continued, "I have to run into town for a few hours and I was wondering if you would be able to watch Finn for me. I think he would have more fun hanging here with you then going shopping with me." With that, she let herself into Pipers apartment.

Shaking her head, Piper followed Polly in and shut the door behind them. "Of course I don't mind. He can hang out here all day if he'd like. We can watch movies and play games and maybe even color. I got some new cool coloring books the other day for him. What do you say buddy? That sound like fun? Piper leaned down and got eye level with Finn. The one year old looked up at her, un-attached himself from Polly and gave Piper a big hug and giggled.

"Fun!" Was all he could come up with. The girls laughed and brought all of his items into the living room and Finn went to work taking everything out of his bags all at once.

"Thanks Piper. I really appreciate it. I shouldn't be too long. Love ya" With that she gave Piper a hug and kiss on the cheek and said good-bye to her son. Then with a smile and a wave left the apartment.

"Alright buddy, what do you want to do first?" Finn picked up a movie and walked it over to her. Seaseme Streets _Elmo In __Grouchland_. She'd only seen it about 200 times since Finn discovered what it was. Grinning, she put the movie into the DVD player and hit play. While the movie started, Finn had gotten all of his coloring supplies out and was promptly making a mess all over the carpet.

For the next three hours Piper and Finn drew in his coloring books and watched Seaseme Street on repeat. Finn had so far scribbled on about 10 pages in every color imaginable. Piper smiled at him. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted kids of own, not right now anyways, she sure did love this little boy. He was so full of life and pretty well behaved for a toddler.

"Hey buddy, what do you say we have a little lunch?"

Finn nodded his head. "Lunch!" He was starting to say only one word at a time to express himself and he always exclaimed it; like it was the best thing that had ever been said.

Smiling Piper asked "How does some chicken fingers sound?"

Finn giggled again and continued to draw. Taking that as a yes Piper walked into the kitchen. Luckily her apartment was set up so she could see Finn while in the kitchen cooking. He was so content, he never really wandered from what he was doing.

As Piper got all the ingredients out to make some fried chicken, her mind began to wander. To wander of a time so long ago. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

_"How are you feeling Al?" Piper asked the beautiful brunette who was currently curled up on their couch under 5 blankets. Her face was still flushed and she had rings under her eyes that indicated how little sleep she'd been getting due to the horrific cold she had._

_"Not that great," She replied with a cough. She reached out her hand for Piper and pulled her onto the couch next to her. She put her head on Pipers chest and contentedly closed her eyes with a small sigh._

_"Would you like something to eat?"_

_"I kind of want Chicken Fingers," Alex said in a small voice with an adorable smile. "I want to lie on this couch with you and eat chicken fingers."_

_Piper smiled. "Okay. One order of delicious chicken fingers coming right up." She kissed Alex on the forehead and walked into the kitchen._

_She made a big fuss out of preparing such a simple meal for Alex. She knew how sick her girlfriend was and she wanted to make her smile. So she sang Italian songs as she cooked and could hear Alex laugh softly a few times, in between coughing. After she was done breading and frying the chicken, she grabbed one of the fanciest small bowls they had and put ketchup in it._

_She walked the food into the living room and put it on the table by Alex. And then, as she ate and jokingly made fun of me about the big production number Piper was putting on, Piper lit candles on the coffee table and turned on the t.v., switching it to a channel that was playing some kind of sappy chick flick._

_Smiling, Piper cuddled up on the couch next to Alex. "I love you babe." She kissed her on the cheek then watched one of the worst movies ever made. It wasn't to bad though, considering Alex and her spent most of the movie making fun of it._

_"Love you too Pipes. Thanks."_

The food was just about ready for Finn, so Piper got out a plate and began cutting up the pieces into easy finger food for him. As she was getting a juice box out of the fridge for him, her phone wrang.

Caller I.D. said Polly. "Hey Polls. Whats up?"

"Just finished up in town. Hows my boy doing?"

"He's been awesome, as usual. Hes in the living room coloring. And we've watched _Elmo In Grouchland_ about five times already."

Polly laughed. "Sounds like he's having fun. I'll be at the house soon."

"Okay, awesome. He's just about to eat lunch now. See you in a few."

As Finn ate, Polly came inside and, after giving Finn a kiss on the top of his head, came and sat on the couch with me.

"So." Polly started and Piper was fairly sure what this would be about. What it was usually about. "Have you heard back from her yet?"

Knew it. "Yes. Although the last letter was so short. She's got every wall imaginable up right now. And although I really can't blame her, I just hope it isn't to late to fix this."

"It'll be okay. She may come around, or she may not. But I think you're doing the right thing by writing simple things to her and just judging her reactions. You don't push her and that's good. I know I've never been the biggest fan of hers-"

"No, actually, you can't stand her!" Piper said, shoving Polly's shoulder playfully.

"Well that may be true. But people can change. And I can see how much pain you're in. So just keep doing what you're doing and time will tell."

She gave Piper a hug and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing with Finn.

It was late by the time Polly went home but Piper couldn't go to sleep until she wrote to Alex. Polly was right, maybe something good could come from this. It was worth a shot at least.

_Alex,_

_Glad things seem to be going okay with you. Life for me is all right. I babysat Finn for the day today. It was a good time. He's such a character. And I got to watch a Seaseme Street movie about 5 times today! I think I could recite the whole movie by heart by now. And then I made him my famous chicken fingers. No fancy plates this time though. Wouldn't want him to break anything. He is awfully rambunctious. But I enjoy watching him. Takes my mind off of everything..._

_My street has been taken over my Christmas decorations. My neighbor has this giant inflatable reindeer a sleigh with Santa and everything. It's really ridiculous. And they're are lights everywhere. That naturally shine right into my eyes when I'm trying to sleep. I normally like the festivities, but I'm just not feeling it this year. _

_I never know what I should say to you. I want to keep writing these letters, of course. I just never know what to say. _

_I hope you have a good holiday Al._

_I love you,_

_Piper_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please keep leaving me comments about what you think!_**


	6. Alex-Scared

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me feedback. Good, bad, anything that could improve the story. I love suggestions and your feedback keeps me motivated to update so quickly!**

* * *

January 15th, 2015

Those damn chicken fingers. Alex smiled at the memory. She was so sick that day. She still wasn't sure how Piper didn't catch it. She was great though. She waited on her hand and foot for a week and a half. Even helped me shower. Although she probably would have done that anyways...

_Alex stop it. Your not helping yourself_. Alex scolded herself. She kept falling deeper and deeper and was still terrified to allow herself too. She had to think of something though. She was still working for the day in laundry and had about two hours left. She'd read Pipers letter again last night for the millionth time. Although she spent most of her time just staring at the letters and words and imagining the pretty blonde sitting cross-legged on her bed with her beautiful hair falling into her face as she looked down. And truth be told, she was missing her more and more every day.

"Fuck" Alex said to know one in particular. She was pretty much alone in there today. Leanne and a few of the other girls were in and out but they didn't talk to Alex much anyways. Probably afraid she'd threaten one of them again. Good. She'd rather be in silence all day then listen to them try to convert her to some form of Christianity.

The hours dragged by when finally, when she didn't think she could fold another pair of pants, it was 5 o'clock. Putting everything back in order, Alex left the laundry room and walked down to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Hey Vause, what's happening?" Nicky asked as she slid into a seat next to her.

"Oh you know. The usual. This place sucks, I hate eating this shit, I really don't want to fold any more fucking clothes," Alex paused for a moment "And I really fucking miss Piper..." She said softly so only Nicky and Morello could hear her.

Nicky wrapper her arm around Alex. She welcomed the comfort. It had gotten a little weird for a while when Nicky was advancing on Alex but they were back to being good friends, and that is exactly what Alex needed right now. "It's gonna be okay kid. She's still writing back to. So you know that you're defiantly on her mind."

Alex sighed "I know. Her letters are always full of fluff of her goings on through the day...which I love to hear of course...But I think part of me wants to hear that she's miserable without me. As miserable as I am..." She felt like such an asshole. Why would she wish suffering on the love of her life?

_Because you love her and want her back_

Shut up.

"Well maybe she's just trying to give you space? And prove that she loves you by waiting for you to come around. If you say you love her, why don't you just tell her that. You guys we're awfully cute together. Even if you are not lesbians." Alex smiled at that.

"I guess I'm scared of getting broken. Again. Only so much time I can spend pining for her. I'm trying to open up to her but I'm nervous to try. I don't trust her enough yet.

"I understand," Nicky said "But maybe you should give it a try." With that she left the cafeteria and left Alex with Lorna.

"Nichols is right, you know." Lorna said in a sympathetic voice. "It was so obvious that you two care for each other a great deal." She then exited and followed Nicky to do whatever it is they were doing. Alex didn't want to think about it.

She slowly made her way back to her bunk and lied down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling was what she spent most of her nights doing. She could hear the chatter of a few of the other inmates as they all filed into their bunks after dinner. Tuning them out she rolled over and faced the wall, tracing the lines in the cement wall with her finger. _I should at least write back to her again. I've been putting it off all week. _

I thought I told you to shut up.

_Piper_

_I don't know what I would do if their were Christmas lights shinning in through my window at al times. I mean, the lights don't really go out much around here, as you know. But that would probably make me crazy._

_I hope you had a good holiday. Glad to hear you had such a good time with Finn._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Alex_

* * *

_**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much everyone.**_


	7. The Bad Thing About Showers

**As always, thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming!**

Febuary 2nd, 2015

Piper loved showers. She loved standing under the hot water and letting it wash all the stress off of her. She could stay in the shower or a bath for hours just relaxing and thinking about nothing in particular, but alot all at the same time. Even her time at Litchfield didn't fully ruin her love of getting clean. It always gave her a nice quiet time to think. Which was a good thing. And a bad.

As she stood in the hot shower relaxing and thinking about work and Finn, who had just gone home from being with her for the morning, her mind wandered. All of a sudden she was missing a strong pair of arms wrapping around her. Those soft, sensual lips that would kiss her once on her neck right about her shoulder and then slowly trace her lips from behind Piper's ear all the way down her neck before turning her around and kissing her softly on the mouth.

A small sob escaped Piper's mouth. She had been so numb since Alex last told her she didn't want to talk to her again, she had been unable to feel much emotion; except emptiness. Now all of a sudden all of those feelings hit her like a mac truck. She gasped as a sharp pain hit her chest and then in the pit of her stomache. Doubled over, Piper held on to her stomach as all of the pain over the past year hit her at once. She clutched her body, as though she could hold herself together as her body rocked with violent sobs.

She slid down the shower wall into a sitting positon and cried. Cried for all those years so long ago when she left, no bailed on, Alex when she needed her most. For having to see her everyday in Prison and not be able to touch her. Then when they were able to touch, Piper fucking it up all over again. Cried for the fact that Piper was now free but Alex was still in there. And cried for how fucking bad she wished Alex could be in this shower with her and then, once the shower was over, have it lead to the bedroom, as it had so many times before.

She didn't know how long she sat there, she couldn't breathe over the pain in her chest and the sobs that had made her throat raw. The water had turned ice cold long before she noticed. Standing up, Piper turned the shower off and gingerly climbed out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she looked into the mirror. She didn't do it often anymore. The women that stared back at her belonged to someone else. Dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, more pronounced cheekbones from lack of appetite, and those eyes. Those eyes that had lost the life to them.

Stumbling, Piper went back into her bedroom and got out another piece of paper. Alex had been writing very small letters latley and she didn't know why. She assumed Alex was getting tired of her so she didn't want to press the issue and just kept the letter's she was writing to be short and sweet and nothing to intimite.

_Alex,_

_I hope all is well. Watched Finn again today. We went for a walk to the park. Very cold but it was a good time. He really loves those swings. He's not quite sure of the slide yet, even if I have him sit on my lap._

_Work's been picking up, which is great. We have expanded our inventory and even our scents for the soap. So far we've gotten some excellent customer response from the new items. And working with Polly is always fun. We've been friends along time now. It's fun to get to hang out with her all day. Keeps my mind off of everything else..._

_Have a nice day Alex. I look forward to hearing from you again._

_I love you,_

_Piper_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me feedback!**_


	8. Alex-Fucking Shampoo

**Thanks again for all of your feedback. I am trying to make the chapters longer. It will come as they both get more comfortable with each other again. Right now their hurting to much still. As always, suggestions and advice are always welcome!**

Febuary 20th, 2014

The clock read 4:30. Alex snuck out of her bunk, quietly grabbing her shower bag and making her way to the bathroom. She figured at this time of morning she'd have the bathroom to herself. She could use the quiet. It was a very hard thing to find in prison. Silence, for Alex, was a blessing and a curse rolled into one.

Stepping into the shower she began washing her hair and the scent of coconut filled the stall. _Figures we'd use the same shampoo. _Tears filled Alex's eye's as memories flooded her vision.

_Piper was already in the shower rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when Alex stepped in. She didn't see her, and couldn't hear her over the radio being on. Alex walked up slowly, gently placing her hand on Piper's hip. Piper jumped ever so slightly, but not because she was startled. But because of the electric current that past through them every time they touched. Alex pressed her body up against Piper's, wrapping her arms around her waist and breathing in the scent of her. The steam of the hot water seemed to intensify the smell of Coconut off of her hair. She slowly leaned in close and kissed Piper on the base of her neck. Piper moaned softly in response, encouraging Alex. Taking that as a "please continue", Alex kissed Piper down her neck, starting just behind her ears and continuing down her neck, and then slowly turning her around to plant a soft kiss on her perfect lips. Piper kissed back with such tenderness and passion it made Alex's head spin. She softly moaned into Piper's mouth and pushed her gently against the wall of the shower. Her head spinning, her hands slowly moved their way down Piper's body, exploring every inch of her soft skin. Piper had her hands gripped onto Alex's back as the brunette found just the right spot with her fingers. Both of their breathing got heavier as they continued to kiss just as passionatly as before until Alex felt Piper arch her body with a deep moan and go limp in her arms. She looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and gently kissed her lips. "Fuck Alex." Piper whispered into Alex's mouth "I love you so much..."_

Snapping back to reality, Alex wrenched off the now freezing water and tried to compose herself for a moment. She was shaking bad, and not from the cold water. Tears stung her eyes.

_Don't loose it now Vause. You've kept it together so well all this time. You've got a reputation to uphold after all._

Alex didn't think she could hold it in any longer. Try as she might the tears came. And wouldn't stop. Gripping onto the wall of the shower sobs erupted from her throat. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, as not not call attention to herself. If the other girls found her in here crying, life would be hell for the next few weeks.

Every part of her body ached and longed for Piper. She could feel her, thanks to that stupid memory. And she could smell her thanks to her fucking shampoo choices. She couldn't breathe. She could barely stand up right. _I need to get out of this fucking shower._ Shakily, Alex stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Not bothering to put any makeup on or brush her hair or teeth, Alex hastily threw her clothes back on and made it back to her bunk as quickly as she could walk without her legs giving out.

_Piper,_

_I need to see you. _

_-Alex_

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews always welcome :)**_


	9. Piper-It's Good To See You

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm on a role tonight. This is my last one for the evening, though.I have to go to sleep at some point haha. I hope you enjoy. This is a bit longer than my other ones. **

* * *

February 25th, 2015

_I need to see you._

Piper's keys hit the ground as she read those words. Standing in her kitchen, she folded the note carefully and put it in her pocket, picked up her keys, and left the house as fast as she could. As she began driving her car out of the driveway, she fumbled for her phone.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Polly's worried tone sounded on the end of the line."

"Poll I'm so sorry but I can't watch Finn today...something has come up." Nervous butterflies fluttered in Pipers stomach.

"Don't worry about it. What's going on?"

"Alex wrote to me..." Piper swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "She said she needs to see me."

The line stayed silent for so long Piper thought they had been disconnected. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Polly had never been Alex's biggest fan. That's for sure. "Look...I know you don't like her. But...I love her Polly. I have never stopped. Not for one single fucking second. Not when I left her in Paris nearly a decade ago, not when I first saw her at Litchfield, nor when I found out she named me and I left her for Larry. I still love her as much as I did when I first laid my eyes on her. I actually may love her more now. And she wants to see me. So I am going to see her. Even if it's the last time I ever see her. I have to give this a chance. I have to see if there's any hope for us. And I won't know until I see her. No I'm not sure if this is a good idea. In fact, it's probably a fucking terrible idea. I know seeing her is going to destroy me. It's going to make me long for her. And if she tells me she's done. That she doesn't want anything to do with me, I don't know what I will do. But I have to do this Polly."

"Okay. I understand. And I know. You were always madly in love with her. I never did understand it. But the heart wants what the heart wants. Despite all the drama, you two were a beautiful couple. And you were so happy. I hope it all works out. Honestly. I just want my best friend to smile again."

Piper smiled at her friends sudden acceptance. "Thanks Poll. I love you."

"Love you too Pipes. Let me know how it goes."

With that they hung up and Piper continued driving. It was a 45 minute drive from her apartment to Litchfield. She hadn't even tried to contact the prison to see if she was on the visitation list. Visitation hours were going on right now, she knew that. So she just hoped that when she got there she would be allowed to see Alex.

Never in a million years did she think she would ever see those gray gates again but here she was, driving through them. She felt sick to her stomach. She parked the car in an empty lot and nervously made her way to the main office building.

Bell was working the front desk today. Piper apprehensively walked up to the front desk. "If you don't say. It's Chapman."

"Umm...yes. Hello. I'm here to see Alex Vause." She crossed her fingers and waited impatiently while Belle looked over the sheet of names that were listed for visitation. As the seconds passed she could feel her hands and neck getting sweaty from nerves.

Finally Bell looked up from her paper. "Go have a seat Chapman. We'll call you all in when they are ready for you."

Piper thanked Bell and had a seat in the waiting area. For that seemed like days, which was only about 10 minutes, there gathered us all together and brought us over to the visitation room. Piper found a seat in the back corner hoping for some form of privacy. And so no one else there could see how pale she had gotten. And for Pipers light complexion, that was really saying something.

She saw the inmates file in one by one. A few faces she recognized but not many. And then she walked in. Their eyes locked automatically. Figures she'd be able to find her immediately. They could both feel the electic current radiating in between them; even across the room. She looked...amazing. Well as amazing as one could when they were in prison and clearly hadn't been sleeping or eating that well. Despite how tired she looked, and the fact that her clothes now hung on her a little more than they used to, she looked stunning. Piper's breath caught as she slowly walked over to the table, never breaking eye contact.

Piper stood up to great her, not exactly sure how she would. She didn't know if she should approach her and hug her or shake her hand. Or just say hi and then sit back down. She decided to let Alex decide and she'd follow her lead. And then Alex was in front of her. Only a few feet away. Close enough that she could smell her shampoo. Not close enough, but she swore she'd be patient. She had to be.

"Piper." She almost fell over at the sound of Alex's voice. It had been so long since she had last heard that sexy voice. She wanted so bad to feel her in her arms.

_No. Be patient._ She scolded herself. "Alex." The voice out of her mouth was not her own. She could barely manage a whisper. She thought she was going to faint.

Alex sat down, and Piper followed suit. For a while they just sat there, staring at each other. Alex had her hands on her lap, as if she was terrified that if she put them on the table, Piper would touch them. Being this close to her but being un able to touch was pure torture. It seemed like a lifetime had passed as they sat there in silence. Until finally, Alex opened up that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Hey Pipes..." She started, sending goosebumps up Piper's spine. "How have you been?"

"I've..." Piper stopped to clear her throat so she could talk in a normal voice again. "I've been good. How are you?"

Alex smiled, although it looked rather forced. "I've been all right. Prison life isn't living the dream. But I'm allright...considering." For the first time Piper realized just how sad Alex looked.

"Thank you for wanting to see me."

"Thank you for coming." The smile on Alex's face now seemed a little closer to being real.

"Couldn't stay away if I tried. I got your letter and got into the car at the same moment. I wasn't sure if you had even put me on the visitation list or if you'd even know what day to expect me."

"Well I knew about how long the mail would get to reach you and I put your name on the list for the whole week. Then I waited with the rest of the girls, looking out the window every day while they were called down here. And today I saw you walk in with everyone else...So here I am."

Piper smiled, but was at a total loss for words. It seemed Alex shared a similar issue. They just continued to look into each others eyes. And they were perfectly content sitting in silence, as long as they were in each other's company. They had always been that way. It was so easy to be around Alex. No word's ever needed to be said. unfortunately, time was ticking and they only had mere minutes left before visiting hours were over and they had to part. The thought scared Piper. What if this was the last time she saw her? She stared into Alex's eyes, determined to burn her imagine into her brain.

"I don't want this to be the last time I ever see you." Fuck that girl was a mind-reader.

"Me either." Piper said, a small smile playing at the corner of her lip. She wanted to tell Alex she loved her. So badly. But she was so scared. _It's not time yet. Be patient._ She really wished her annoying conscience would shut the fuck up once in a while.

"Good...maybe you can come visit again sometime?" Alex asked shyly. Piper had never seen her like this before. So unsure of herself. So...vulnerable. It made her sad. She never wanted to hurt Alex like this. And she was determined to do what she could to make Alex feel safe and happy again. Even if it meant writing stupid notes about absolutely nothing back and forth for years. She wouldn't give up until Alex told her too. Which she hoped would never come.

"I'd love to. Just say the word and I'm here." The tension that left Alex's shoulder's was visible.

"Awesome." Bell appeared at the entrance to the visiting room and signaled all the inmates to get up and go back to their bunks. Alex and Piper both stood up and stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I'll write to you again. As soon as I can. I..." Alex started. Piper held her breath, hoping Alex would say the words she so needed to hear. "I...I miss you Pipes..." Not exactly the words she was wanting, but it was a close second.

"I miss you too. And I will anxiously await your letter."

Not sure what to do, Alex awkwardly grabbed Pipers hand for a split second before letting go. Electricity coursed through Piper's arm all the way up to her shoulder. She knew Alex felt it too because she smiled and looked down, trying to hide it. She raised her eye back up and stared back into Piper's eyes. The look said everything. Everything she had ever wanted to say but couldn't get the words to come out right. Her eyes showed all her fears, dreams, hopes. She was never good at hiding her emotions. At least not with Piper. For Piper knew this girl. This stunning girl who stood before her about to walk back into prison and be yet again far away from her soul mate. It was almost to much for Piper.

With one last sad smile, Alex turned around and walked back to the door. Piper watched as her head turned back to look at Piper before she disappeared out of sight.

_There goes my life. There goes my entire world._ Piper thought as she composed herself. Brushing the tears from her eyes she exited the prison.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me reviews. Let me know how I'm doing and what I could do to improve!**


	10. Alex-I Need To Make A Choice

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! I hope you continue enjoying this story! I know I've enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

February 25, 2014

Alex layed in her bunk and stared up at the ceiling. The air was starting to fill with different voices and chatter. Dinner had just gotten out it seemed. Alex had dismissed herself early after eating as much food as her stomach could handle. She had too much on her mind to eat. Even Nicky and Morello's chatter couldn't snap her out of her funk. So here she lay, listening to everyone and nothing at the same time.

_Piper_. She could still see her, feel her, smell her. She had looked stunning. She said she had rushed out the door the moment she got Alex's letter so it was no surprise that she wasn't dressed up, as she usually was when going out. Today she was wearing light blue jeans that hugged her frame nicely and a basic white cotton long sleeve shirt. She didn't have to dress up to look amazing. She did that all on her own. Alex should have felt happy about seeing her, and she was. She was thrilled to finally get to look into her eyes after all that time. But she was still scared and no matter what she did she couldn't shake it.

Although this was a new fear. A fear that replaced the old one. She was scared she was going to end up hurting Piper and in hurting her, it would break her heart again.

_That make's no sence. She left me, remember._

_You need to grow a pair and get over it. This is the girl of your dreams and it's so obvious you love her._

_Shut up. I'm still hurting here, remember? If I could just forget about her and move on that would be great. 10 years ago I should have just forgot about her after she left._

_...Great now I'm arguing with myself. That can't be healthy._

Alex groaned and shut her eyes. After a few minutes she heard a familiar footstep enter her bunk and then a sudden pressure on her legs as someone sat on her.

"Nicky, what the fuck do you want?" She didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but she was still having an internal argument with herself.

"What the fuck's your problem?"

"Piper came to visit today."

At that Nicky launched herself from me and pulled me into a sitting position. "What?! And you never told me. What the fuck man. Tell me everything." They sat there for the next 10 minutes as Alex replayed the whole visit, play by play, for her friend. Nicky looked way more excited that Alex thought she should.

"That's great isnt it? Because you look miserable."

"It is, yes...but it still hurts like a fucking bitch."

Nicky groaned and rolled her eyes. "Look Vause. I'm gonna give it to you straight. You need to get the fuck over this. Either you tell her you never want to see her again and she needs to respect that or you get over yourself, ask her to come back, and get the fuck back together with her. This pity party needs to end here. You're the only one there, and that's one lame fucking party."

Alex started at the harsh tone. Nicky was telling the truth though. She did need to choose or she was going to go insane. She knew what she wanted. She just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Well...what's your answer? The time is now Alex."

Alex took a deep shaky breath. "I..." Fuck. "I Choose her. I want her." The explosion that happened in her chest was not what she was expecting. It didn't hurt. It felt...good. Like her heart had finally been restarted after months of in activity.

"Good. Now, let's go. It's movie night!" Without waiting for Alex to respond, Nicky grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her bunk and down the hall where everyone was gathered.

"Hey Alex," Morello's warm voice and smile greeted her. Alex smiled. She had always been fond of Lorna. She was always so nice to Alex even when Alex could be a pain. They choose a seat in the back, plugged their earphones in and waited for everyone else.

The three of them were like a bunch of teenagers. Sitting in the back row of the class making snide comments and sexual innuendos at every opportunity. But Alex was laughing and enjoying herself. And that was something she hadn't done in a long time.

She knew she wanted Piper. Her heart was beating for Piper. She didn't think she was quite ready to ask Piper to come back to ask her if she'd take her back. She wanted to wait a little while, make sure this feeling was real. But she had the biggest grin on her face that just wouldn't go away.

Hours later, after the movie ended they all went to their separate bunks. "Night guys," Alex smiled and waved then lied down on her bed.

_Piper,_

_It was great seeing you today. I'm glad you came down. Means a lot._

_I hope everything is well with you. Nicky dragged me to Movie night again. Which I protested, of course. But it actually wasn't to bad. It was a james bond flick. You know how I love those movies. Great action and drama. Oh and the girls aren't half bad either...kidding kidding._

_I should get going. Movie night took us pretty late and I'm rather tired tonight. Been a long day. Thanks again._

_-Alex_


	11. Piper-Still A Lightweight

**Thank you everyone for your continued to reviews! I know a lot you have been requesting longer chapters. I'm working on it. This is my first time writing in a very long time, not to mention my first fan fiction. So I am working on it I swear haha. If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen between them, don't hesitate to drop me a PM. **

* * *

March 10th, 2015

"That will be $52.99 sir" Piper handed the bag of bath soaps to an older gentleman. She was finally getting into the swing of working full time again. It felt good to be doing things, and the money was nice as well.

"Thank you m'am" The customer said as he paid and left with his merchandise.

"Yea, m'am" Polly teased from the table behind her.

"Oh shut up," Piper laughed and went back to organizing some of the new shampoo's onto a display at the front of the store. The store smelt like lavender and vanilla at the moment, thanks to Piper who had knocked over a box, breaking all the contents inside. But at least it was a relaxing smell. Piper thought so anyways. Polly was slightly less amused.

The girls worked silently for quite some time until finally Polly spoke. "So...are you ever going to tell me how your visit with Alex went?"

Piper stopped in her tracks. She hadn't told anyone. Polly was the only one that had known she went to see her. As far as the rest of her friends and family were concerned, Alex Vause was a distant legend. She wasn't sure how she felt talking about it. Everything about that day had been swimming around in her head for days.

"It went...well I guess. Awkward. Very awkward. She looked so tired and hurt but despite all of that, she was still so beautiful. The kind of beauty that made your heart hurt to look at. I don't even think she realizes just how stunning she is. She doesn't see everyone else look at her. And Everyone does. Not just at Litchfield. But everywhere. Everywhere we went, people stopped in their tracks and turned to watch her walk by. Guys and Girls together. And I was the girl who got to hold her hand through it all. She never even looked at them. Her eyes were always on me. It was like she was oblivious to anyone else in the world when we were together. We could be at a concert full of screaming fans and delicious looking band members and she'd spend more time looking into my eyes than paying attention to the-"

"Pipes, you're _really_ getting off topic here," Polly interrupted her and gave me a look. A look I was familiar one that said I was gushing uncontrollably.

Piper smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...Back on track. It went well. We didn't have much time and we didn't talk about much. Little chit-chat. But she did say she misses me. We didn't really touch or anything. She did hold my hand for a brief...to brief...second before she had to walk back."

"So, are you guys getting back together?"

"I don't know. It was a very civil conversation, so I have a little hope. But I don't want to set myself up for even more heartbreak. I swore I would be patient and wait as long as it would take to earn her trust back. Even if it takes years. I'm not going anywhere. I don't have any grand plans. All I know is that when I looked into her eyes, I fell in love all over again. And it scares the shit out of me."

Polly gave Piper a hug. "I'm sorry you're going through all of this."

"Thanks Poll. It's not your fault. I'm just trying to make the best out of a shitty situation, is all. I'll give her as much time as she needs. She's worth it."

Polly opened her mouth to speak when a shrill voice rang out across the store. "Mommy!" Piper looked over to Finn running as fast as he could on his little toddler legs Polly. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Buddy. How's my big boy?" She put him back down and he then ran over to Piper and she scooped him up in her arms, planting another kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Baby," Pete said as he walked across the store. Clearly Finn had left him behind as he raced into the store. "Hey Piper."

"Hey Pete." Piper greeted him. She had always liked Polly's husband. He was a great guy and they made a good couple. Not to mention the little bundle of joy they made that was contentedly resting his head on her shoulder.

Polly looked at her watch. "It's time to close up the store. What do you say we all go out to dinner? I'm sure you could use a good meal, Pipes. My treat."

"That sounds lovely. Thanks." Piper smiled then helped Polly close up the store. Since it wasn't that big of a store, it only took them about 10 minute and soon they were out the door and on their way to the nearest Italian restaurant.

"Four please," Polly said to the hostess a we stepped inside. The restaurant was a nice comfort from being outside in the cold air. Piper looked around as they were lead to a table. She had never been here before. There were booths lines up by the windows that overlooked a park that was quiet now in the cold, but she imagined it was full of energetic children and loving couples in the warmer months.

Sitting down, they all picked up a menu. The waitress brought a chair for Finn. Piper, who was still holding him, tried to put him into it, but he resisted enough until Piper gave in and let him stay on her lap. He banged the table excitedly at being able to get his way.

Pete smiled. "He really does love you. You're so great with him. Have you ever thought of having your own someday?"

Piper forced a small smile. "A long time ago. I still want them but the person I want to be with does not. So I don't know if they are in th cards for me anymore. But I'm content watching after him and any other little ones you two bring into the world."

"You never know...You may end up with some el-"

"Polly!" Piper cut her off before she could end that sentence. "Seriously. I don't know what's going to happen. But I really don't want to imagine a life without her right now."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But Pete is right. You are fantastic with kids. Finn adores you."

As if on cue, Finn squealed and started bouncing around on Pipers lap, which cause all of them to start laughing. Piper kissed him on the top of his head and ruffled his hair with her hands.

They ate and chatted and drank the night away. It felt good to finally be out of the house. All Piper had done since she had gotten home was work and stay at home. It was nice to laugh and talk with her friends. After her third glass of wine, Piper remember just how much of a lightweight she was, so she stopped the drinking for the night.

Polly tried to get her another one. Laughing, Piper declined. "No way Polly. I have to drive home. I'd prefer not to wrap my car around a tree. Or to go back to jail because I was drinking and driving."

"Stay with us tonight. We've got a nice guest room. You were watching Finn for us anyways tomorrow. So it would keep you from having to drive over in the morning to come get him."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. The apartment gets lonely sometime. I could use some company. But...I still don't want anymore wine. The headache in the morning is _so_ not worth it."

Polly rolled her eyes and took another chug of her glass. They paid for the meal then headed out to her car. Polly handed Pete the keys, which Piper was glad of. She was really glad she didn't have to wrestle the keys from her. The restaurant was about 10 minutes away and they spent the drive just chatting quietly, for Finn had just fallen asleep and they didn't want to wake him.

When they arrived home, Piper gently took Finn out of the car seat and cradled him in her arms so his head was resting on her shoulder. "I can put him to bed if you'd like," Piper whispered to Polly. She smiled and gestured with her hand to go right ahead.

She opened the door and carefully carried him through the house and up the stairs. Polly's house was set up so you walked into the kitchen from the front door and then straight into the living room where there was a flight of stairs taking you up to the bedrooms. Polly and Pete's room was on the left side of the floor, the guest room on the right. With Finn's room in the middle. They had decorated his room with safari animal themed bedding and wall decals. Which Piper found adorable. She placed Finn in his crib gently and turned on his mobile and baby monitor. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she quietly left the room and shut the door behind her.

Polly was already in the guest room getting it ready for Piper. "Polls, you do know I know how to make a bed, right?" Polly smirked at her.

"Get some sleep. Maybe you'll wake up with a better attitude."

Sticking her tongue out at Polly, Piper walked over to the bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants Polly had layed out for her. "All Jokes aside, thanks for letting me crash here tonight. It's nice to be in good company...Nights are still really hard for me."

"It's no problem. You are always welcome here. You know that. Now get some sleep." She kissed Piper on the cheek. "And, thanks for being so good to Finn. You're the best Aunt he could ever have." Smiling, she left the room and headed down the hall.

Piper sighed and sat on the bed. It was getting close to midnight and she was exhausted. Nights were always the worst for her. When everything got quiet was when her mind really began to wander. Shaking her head, she decided to write back to Alex before going to bed.

_Alex,_

_I really enjoyed seeing you as well. James bond huh? Been a while since I saw one of those movies. I do agree with you though, they do cast the girls very well..._

_I dropped an entire box of lavender and vanilla scented body lotion today. And naturally they exploded when they hit the ground. So for the rest of the day the entire shop smelt like a bubble bath. I thought it was hilarious. Polly, not so much._

_Polly and Pete invited me out for dinner tonight after work. They took me to this really nice Italian restaurant down the street. We had a ton of fun. I drank 3 glasses of wine, which as you know is about 2 too many for me. So I'm hoping I don't wake up with a headache. How pathetic...a hang over from 3 glasses of wine. _

_Finn sat in my lap the entire evening. He refused to sit in the high chair the waitress brought over. I had to bring practically my entire meal home becuase he insisted that I try his spagetti and meatballs at least a thousand times. Well...maybe not a thousand. But seemed like it. He had spagetti sauce all over his face and hands. It's a wonder he didn't get it all over the table and me as well._

_I'm staying at their house tonight. I figured drinking and driving was probably a bad idea, even if it is just a few glasses of wine. And it's starting to get really late. I think the wine has finally hit me, which is probably cue for me to get some sleep. Hope you are doing well._

_I love you,_

_Piper_


	12. Alex-Damn Butterflies

**Thanks for all th****e reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

April 2nd, 2015

_Alex held the door open to a prestigious Italian restaurant for Piper, who smiled her appreciation and stepped inside. The smile ignited a thousand tiny butterflies in Alex's stomach. She had figured that after a year of being with the stunning blonde, she wouldn't still feel like a lovesick teenager. Oh how wrong she had been. But, she decided with a smile as she stared at her girlfriend, she didn't want to be right._

_"We have reservations. It's under Vause." The restaurant was always packed, and very hard to get seats for. It was a favorite for the couple. They went to it every time they came to Italy, which had been a few times now. The hostess lead them to the back of the restaurant, at Alex's request, and seated them at a table slightly away from all of the commotion. _

_Alex reached across the table and placed her hand on Piper's. She didn't think she would ever get used to looking at her. Her eyes twinkled as she looked back. The candle that had been lit on the table flickered light across her face and lit up her features perfectly. Alex was rendered speechless every time Piper looked at her. _

_The waiter came over to take their drink order and Alex had to clear her throat before being able to speak. "I would like a glass of Moscato and she would like a glass of Pinot Grigio," Piper smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly. She wasn't as versed in wine tastes as Alex so she usually ordered for her. And never ordered anything she didn't like._

The buzz of the dryer snapped alex back to reality. _I'd much rather be in Italy_, she thought as she looked around the laundry room with a sigh. Work had just started and she really wasn't feeling it today. Not that she ever was in the mood to fold endless clothes with a bunch of meth heads. But today was even worse, which was impressive, considering.

She had way to much on her mind. She had argued back and forth with herself for the good part of the month about whether she should ask Piper for another visit or if she should sit still longer. Her heart was leaning toward just talking to her. But there was that annoying uncertainty. Although she kept telling herself that nothing was certain so she should stop waiting. Or she was going to waste a good portion of her adulthood miserable. Prison, or no prison, that was no way to live.

The thought of leaving Litchfield with no one waiting for her on the outside scared her. Which was unexpected, considering how she swore she never needed anyone before. But it was getting harder and harder to try to convince herself she was fine. She had no clue what she'd do. She'd have to get a _real_ job. Just the thought was foreign. She'd never worked a traditional job in her life. She'd been in the drug ring since her early 20's.

_It sounds like you're choosing her just for safety. Isn't this how you guys got into this mess in the first place?_

Shut up conscience. She wasn't picking Piper for "safety" or whatever. She wanted to be with her. She's wanted to be with her since she had first laid eyes on the blonde in that bar over 10 years ago. But the thought of not having her, not having anyone. Now that was terrifying. And Alex didn't scare easily.

_I need to tell her._ She decided. She was positive this was the right thing. She'd spent enough time away from her and it hadn't changed her mind in the least. A small smile played at the edge of her lips. _Now only 6 years until I'm out of this shit hole._

Work dragged and dragged. If she never had to fold laundry again, it would be to soon. Finally it was 5 and she headed down to the cafeteria for dinner.

Waiting in the long line, she got what looked like some form of chicken and vegetables. She wasn't entirely sure though. Thanking Red, she walked across the room and plopped down next to Nicky, who had her arms wrapped around a sobbing Morello.

"Hey girl. What's going on?" Alex directed the question at Nicky. She didn't think Morello was in any state to talk.

"She got a letter from Christopher. He left her," Nicky whispered at Alex. Even though this was sure to be good news for Nicky, Alex saw nothing but pain and compassion in her eyes. She wasn't all that surprised. She had felt sorry for Piper when Larry left her, even though Piper had rejected her.

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry," Alex got up and went to the other side of Morello. Together, Nicky and her kept one arm each around her as they ate. Eventually, her sobs turned to quiet whimpers which slowly turned into just tears as she put her head onto Nicky's shoulder. Nicky wrapped her arms around the other girl and kissed her on the forehead. It was unusual to see Nicky being so compassionate.

"Th...thanks guys," Morello said in a shaky voice. "I saw this coming. I just didn't expect it I guess."

"It'll be okay. You'll get through it. You've got us," Nicky said, rubbing her arm. Alex nodded in agreement.

Morello looked back and forth from Nicky to Alex for a few minutes. Finally she spoke. "Not to get off the subject to much, but Alex you look awful. What's up?"

For the first time, and not that she could blame her, Nicky looked up and met Alex's eyes. And they got wide. "Yea, seriously. What the fuck's up with you?"

Alex looked down at the table and adjusted her glasses. So far Nicky was the only one that knew she had made a decision about Piper. And she had not told her that she planned to ask her to come back and visit. "I'm allright...I will be anyways," She managed to say.

Nicky didn't give up that easily. She pressed on Alex. "Come on Vause. Spill it. You suck at lying."

Alex sighed. There was no hope in arguing with her. She wouldn't win. Nicky was probably one of the only people that could hold an argument all day. Well, besides Piper that is.

"I have decided to ask Piper to come back for another visit. I want to ask if she will take me back..." There go those fucking butterflies again. The response was not what she expected. In a matter of seconds Morello and Nicky were hugging her and patting her on the back.

"About fucking time!" Why the fuck was Nicky so loud? She was practically shouting, and was definitely drawing attention to them.

"Christ. Think you could keep your voice to a normal pitch? I am sitting right in front of you after all."

Nicky smirked and promptly ignored her, turning her attention back to Morello. She leaned forward and kissed her. Alex jerked her attention towards them in surprise. _Moving a little fast, are we._ But Morello did not pull back. Alex smiled in spite of her friend.

Dinner ended shortly after. "I'll see you guys later. I want to write this letter to Piper before I completely chicken out."

They waved her off and headed somewhere together, hand in hand. Alex smiled and shook her head.

_Piper,_

_You were always a lightweight. Maybe you should stick to water. Haha kidding. Look I have a question for you._

_Would you like to come back for a visit? I'd really like to see you...I'd really like to talk to you about something. _

_If you could let me know when you would be able to, I will put you down on the visitation list._

_-Alex_


	13. Piper-First Date

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

April 15th, 2015

_It was beginning to get late and they had each had a little too much to drink. Piper stared at Alex as she finished off another shot of tequila. She wasn't sure how Alex was still standing. Piper had two shots and a beer and was shaky on her feet. But Alex was perfectly poised and still looked hott. Incredibly hott in a tight white shirt with a pair of black pants that practically clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination as it showed off every curve in her perfect body. Regardless of how stunning she looked, and how every person she walked past, man or woman, stopped what they were doing and turned their heads, she was completely oblivious. Or maybe she wasn't and just didn't care who stared. Piper wasn't certain. The only thing she was completely certain of were two things; That Alex was the most beautiful person that she had ever seen, and more importantly, that the only person she was staring at was Piper._

_This was technically their first date. The night they met, Piper decided, didn't count. Although they did spend most of the evening talking and drinking for hours until Alex, in a display of perfect chivalry, walked her home, politely kissed her on the cheek, and left as quickly as she'd come. Piper had just stared in the direction that the mysterious and alluring Alex had walked off, leaning against her door and seeming to deflate. Her legs were like rubber._

_"Who...the fuck was that?" She whispered to herself. She had no idea who she was, or if she would ever see her again. But what she was sure of was that she was not going to be able to get her mind off of her. Not a fucking chance._

_It had been nearly a month and Piper had lost complete hope of ever running into Alex again. She had spent most of her evenings frequenting bars in hopes of seeing the dark-haired beauty but no luck. And then one afternoon as she was lounging around her house, about to give up going out, as it hadn't achieved anything, a soft knock sounded from her door. _

_Confused, and slightly curious, Piper walked to the door and opened it. And there, wearing a tight-fitting, incredibly sexy outfit, with a sly smile on, stood Alex Vause. Piper was suddenly very self conscious about the state of her hair and clothing; as she was still in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt._

_"Hey Piper." Good god she had forgotten she had the voice of an angel. "Can I come in?" Piper backed away from the door in a silent response, suddenly feeling like she was going to faint. She hadn't expected to ever see Alex again. She definitely didn't expect her to be standing in her kitchen looking perfect and seeming completely unfazed at how un-perfect Piper, not to mention her apartment, looked._

_"H...Hey Alex." Good lord Piper get it together. "What brings you here?"_

_"I was curious if you would like to go out again." It wasn't a question. And Piper was in no way going to refuse._

_"I'd love to...Can you hang on a second while I get changed?" Without waiting for a response, and before she lost her nerve, Piper walked into her room and tore it apart looking for the perfect outfit. By the time she found a shirt, that clung to her in some parts and was loose on other parts, and a pair of blue jeans that accented the shirt perfectly, a half hour had passed. Without making a sound, Alex was leaning on the door frame when she turned around. She looked her up and down but still remained silent._

_Her heart in her throat, Piper excused herself and went into the bathroom. Quickly she did up her hair and makeup. Taking a deep, yet very shaky, breath, she left the bathroom to find Alex right by the door. "Hey...ready?" Piper didn't know what else to say._

_Taking Pipers hand, which made her feel faint all over again, Alex led her to the door and to a very posh, expensive looking Black BMW. The inside of the car was even more expensive looking. Leather interior, sound system that lit up blue when it turned on, seat covers that looked like they cost ten thousand each. Maybe Alex had not been kidding when she said she worked for an international drug cartel..._

_Alex got into the driver's seat and put her hand in Pipers. At that moment, she didn't care who or what Alex worked for. All she cared about was the heat moving up her hand and into her arm. Alex flashed her a smile and they started to drive._

_"So...where are we going?" Piper asked after a few minutes of silence._

_"There's a really nice restaurant that I'd really like to take you too. Do you like French food?"_

_"I've never had it. But I'd love to try it." Piper smiled._

_Content with that answer, Alex gently squeezed her hand and they continued to drive in silence until they reached the restaurant._

_The food was delicious, the atmosphere was friendly, and her company was warm. It was like they had known each other their entire life. Within a few minutes they were chatting like old friends and evening swiftly turned into night._

_Alex seemed to have no problem throwing back shot after shot of tequila while Piper was busy nursing a beer. Alex noticed and chuckled "Not much of a drinker?"_

_"It's not that. I'm not much of a hangover person," At that Alex let out a laugh and lifted her newly purchased beer too toast Piper's._

_"This is my last one. I want to be able to get you home safely."_

_A few minutes later, they were leaving the restaurant. Piper had tried to pay but Alex wouldn't hear of it. Figuring it was no use to argue with her, she followed her outside and back to her car. They drove home mostly silent. Alex fiddled with the radio but couldn't seem to pick to a station. She seemed a little distracted. Piper, at first, was worried she drank to much. Then she realized her driving, and what little talking she was doing, was perfectly fine. She then got self-conscious that Alex hadn't had any fun with her and had regretted the date. She sank back in her chair and looked out the window while Alex made every attempt not to let their arms touch. Piper was starting to get mad. She wasn't that bad of company!_

_They arrived at Piper's house and Alex got out with her to walk her to her door. She wanted to ask what Alex's problem was but the woman wasn't looking at her. She was so distracted, Piper figured she probably wouldn't even notice she was speaking._

_They were at her door and Piper composed herself, getting ready to never see this women again when Alex looked up. The expression on her face was something Piper had never seen before. She looked her in the eyes for what seemed like hours before she opened her mouth to speak._

_"I know I'm acting...a little weird...It's just that I am not used...not used to feeling this way." Alex spoke slowly, like every word was a challenge. "I really had a good time with you. A really good time..." _

_And then Alex leaned forward and time stopped. She placed her lips to Piper's and the stars exploded. Piper, without hesitation, kissed back. She's not sure how she was able to coordinate enough with her lips locked on Alex's. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one able to breathe or move. Alex kissed her with such a fervor. So passionate yet so carefully, like Piper was made of glass and Alex was trying not to break anything._

_When Alex pulled back, her eyes were gleaming. "I'm really glad I met you Piper Chapman." And with that, Alex left her with an incredible longing in her body. But this time they had exchanged numbers. Piper went inside, feeling on top of the world. She couldn't wait to see Alex again._

Piper was lying on her bed, smiling stupidly as she read Alex's note...again.

_She wants to see me again! Maybe all of this patience is working._

She wasted no time in writing her back.

_Alex,_

_I would love to see you again. How does June 1st sound?_

_I love you,_

_Piper_


	14. Alex-I Want You

**Thanks for your continued reviews! I love to hear your thoughts on this fabulous couple!**

* * *

June 1st, 2015

Alex thought the day would never come. Why did she have to wait so long?

_She was probably busy. She does have a life remember._

Shut up.

Alex paced around the corridors by the window with the others waiting to be called. Nicky walked around the corner and put her arm around her. "Good luck Kid. Let me know how it goes."

"You know it. By the way, how's Morello doing? I hadn't seen her much lately. As a matter of fact...I havn't seen much of you either."

"Oh she's doing great," Nicky said enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically. Alex laughed as Nicky gave her a sly grin and headed back down the hallway.

"Alright inmates, this way please." Alex's heart pounded as she walked down the hallway after Bell. In just a few moments she would see Piper. And tell her how she felt. She was not sure she was ready for this. This would change everything. And there was no going back. This was it. She also knew that this was the last time she could do this. She just hoped it was the last time she ever had too.

Walking into the room, she saw Piper almost immediately. Swaying for a moment, she had to use a nearby table to steadying herself. Piper stood up and waited for her, a smile playing on her lips. Alex just could never get over how stunning she was. She was dressed in a light blue sundress that fell just above her knees. Outfitted with a necklace that had two hearts intertwined; one heart gold, the other white gold. Wait a second...on second inspection, that was the necklace Alex had bought for her for their one year anniversary. Alex's heart swelled at the thought that she had kept it all this time.

"Hey Piper," She smiled as she approached. She still wasn't ready for contact quite yet. It all depended on how this visit went. She was relived to see that Piper could tell and didn't make any attempt to approach her.

"Hey Alex," Piper said as they both sat down.

As usual, it seemed that they were both at a loss for words. What used to come so effortlessly for them was painfully hard now.

_Maybe it's to late for us_ Alex thought sadly. She didn't want it to be over. She was ready for this...she thought.

_Don't be ridiculous. You've both been hurt and hurt bad. Different ways, but you're both dealing with some serious case of heartbreak here. Not to mention nerves._

Alex shook her head to get her thoughts together. "How have you been?" Start slowly.

"I've been alright. Busy with work...How about you?" Piper seemed to be taking the same tactic as Alex.

"Aside from being in prison, I've been great." Alex said sarcastically.

Piper had learned a long time ago not to get offended by Alex's un intentional display of sarcasm and was unfazed. "How are the others? Nicky? Morello?"

"Nicky's the same. Sarcastic, blunt, and she still has that charming sense of humor. As for Morello...Christopher left her a few months ago."

"Oh God. That sucks. I'm sorry," Piper didn't seem surprised but she did seem sympathetic. Classic Piper.

"She's alright. She's got Nicky and everything." That made both of them laugh a little bit. Getting up some courage Alex asked what she needed to know before proceeding. "Hows...Larry," Her voice came out much quieter than she had meant.

Piper barely batted an eye. Seems she had been expecting this sooner or later. "He's good I guess. I don't really see him. He's over Polly's sometimes to hang out with Pete. They were friends before I came into the picture. And we have remained civil but for the most part we don't talk."

"So you guys aren't..." Alex's voice trailed off. She wasn't expecting that. She was hoping but not expecting it.

"No, no. Maybe someday we can reconcile our friendship." Alex raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if she should ask if she wanted it to be anything more than a friendship. Reading her mind, Piper continued tentatively, "He's not who I want..."

Alex took a deep breath. She figured Piper could probably hear her heart beating out a samba at this point. She was so nervous her legs were shaking.

_Come on Alex. This is Piper. She obviously loves you or she wouldn't have stuck around this long. Who else will write to the girl who said she didn't want her anymore, who would come back to the prison she had been incarcerated in without prompting, and who would look so fucking happy to see her. The worst she can say is no. But you need to stop stalling!_

Okay, now the voice was starting to sound a whole lot like Nicky. _Here goes nothing_.

"Piper, there was something I wanted to talk to you about..." Alex's breath caught as she watched Piper's face.

Piper, who had seemed very cool and collected up until this moment, had turned slightly pale. "Okay...what is it?" It hurt Alex to see the panic on Piper's face. But it made her a little more confident. She seemed to be scared Alex was going to leave, and since that was the complete opposite of what was going on, she took a deep breath and continued.

"I...I know I said a lot of shit last year..." Come on Alex, don't stop now. "I know that I said that you were to never come to me ever again. And I know I kicked you out of my bunk. And that I showed every sign that I didn't care for you anymore..." Another deep breath. "That I didn't love you..." Piper's face had gotten paler. She needed to finish this conversation before the blonde passed out right in front of her. "I was lying...to myself...and to you..." Piper's face was slowly beginning to regain it's color. "I...I have never stopped loving you. Not since the first moment I saw you. It killed me to send you away. I saw how pained you were, how hurt you were. But I was hurt too. I was still dealing from the first heartbreak...and then this was just to much. It made sense that you were going back to Larry. I was prepared for it but I almost didn't want to believe it at the same time. So yes, I was mad. And hurt. But not as hurt as I have been without you. I've had a lot of time to think while I have been here. About you...about us. I miss you Pipes. I understand if I have caused enough damage and you don't want me anymore...but I'd really _really_ like to give it another shot. Give us another shot..." Alex tried to catch her breath. She had spoken the last part of that practically as one sentence.

Piper's mouth had fallen slightly open and she was sitting straight up in her chair. There were tears in her eyes.

_Shit I went to far._

"Pipes...say something..."

She seemed to be having a hard time processing what Alex had just said. "Alex...I don't know what to say. I've waited a very long time for you. And I would have waited the rest of my life if I had to. I feel so awful about everything. About your mom 12 years ago, about leaving you when you needed me most, about being a total ass when I first saw you again, about being to scared to be with you...And I'm so sorry...I want to be with you. No question at all. I would defiantly like to give us another shot..." Piper began to blush as she looked down at her lap, not able to meet Alex's eye.

Alex sat dumbstruck. _Did that really just happen? Could I really be that lucky? _She almost didn't believe her luck. unfortunately their time was up and Bell was calling everyone to exit the room.

Both girls shakily stood up. They still didn't know what to say to each other, but there was a different feel in the air around them. Their wasn't pain in Piper's eyes this time she had to leave. Their was something else...longing. And love. Love that she had been trying so hard to hide before.

Alex stood in front of Piper and took her hand. "I...I love you Pipes."

"Alex..." Piper's breath caught. "I love you too."

They stared at each other for a moment, both unable to move. Then Piper put her hand on Alex's cheek and slowly moved closer. Alex stopped breathing, she thought her heart may have stopped as well. And then their lips met, and the entire world came to a shuddering halt. To say there were fireworks was a huge under exaggeration. Alex couldn't ever remember a kiss like this. This was unlike their first kiss. It was also unlike when Piper had kissed her after getting out of SHU. This was gentle, tentative, nervous. Like two reunited souls after years and years of searching. Their body's reacted to one another, as though no time had ever passed. Alex could feel tears in her eyes but she didn't care. All she cared about was Piper, who still had her lips lightly pressed against her own. There was no aggression, no controlling. It was like Alex was made of glass and Piper was trying very hard not to shatter her.

All to soon, they pulled apart. Piper also had tears in her eyes, which she wiped away with a nervous smile. "I have to go," Alex whispered as she touched her lips briefly to Piper's.

Nodding, Piper pulled her into a hug.

"Write to me still?" Alex asked. She had enjoyed the outside contact so much, she couldn't imagine it suddenly stopping.

"Of course. You too. And you can always call me."

"Okay...bye Pipes..." Leaving was the hardest thing Alex had had to do in a long time. But she knew she'd get to see her again. Everything would be different now. For that, Alex was very glad.


	15. Piper-Surprise Visitor

**Thanks for reading guys! Now that our favorite couple is back together, time is going to pass a bit more quickly then before. Please leave me reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

August 20th, 2013

"So I have decided to try a juice cleanse," Piper said on the phone as she let herself into her apartment carrying a big bag of produce.

"Piper," Alex's voice sounded on the other end of the line. "You're body is perfect already."

Piper couldn't hide the smile if she tried. Now that her and Alex were back together she was walking on clouds. Alex appeared to be suffering from similar symptoms. They were still writing back and forth diligently, but now Alex called every chance she had. And Piper answered, regardless of what time it was. Even if she was working, much to Polly's demise.

"Well thank you, but I'd also like to feel better as well. Juice cleanses are so good for your immune system, vitality, energy, attention..." Piper rattled off the list of good reasons to do a cleanse like she was reading from a textbook.

Alex sighed and Piper could practically feel her rolling her eyes. This wasn't a new subject. She had talked about it when they were together the first time and this is the second time this summer she had talked about it. She usually made it about 3 days before giving in to temptation.

"You're out of your mind. I'd never be able to do that. Give me beer and a cheeseburger any day."

Piper laughed. "And you'd still look stunning. Not fair." Alex had never been a health nut. She'd usually scoff at the food Piper would prepare. But she'd eat it anyways, much to Pipers amusement. And she usually liked it too.

"What I wouldn't give for a burger. Or a beer. Or food fit for an actual human. Fuck."

"When you get out we can go out to every burger joint in the city. And eat nothing but ice cream and drink beers and watch shitty TV."

"Mmmm that sounds fantastic." Alex got silent for a minute. "Fuck I gotta go. Getting a line here. Don't want to keep the crazy's waiting."

Piper frowned for a second. She hated the short conversations. But, she figured, it was better than not talking to her at all. Years apart taught her that. "Okay. I will talk to you soon. Stay out of trouble."

"Never"

Piper laughed. "Figured. Love you."

"Love you too"

And the phone hung up. Piper always felt a little lost after their conversations. She busied herself in the kitchen making a smoothie and smiled at how much Alex ragged on her about it. She was getting lost in her cooking when someone knocked on her door.

Confused, she walked down the hallway and opened the door, nearly dropping everything in her hands.

"Lorna!"

"Hey Piper!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?! When did you get out?! Jesus, don't just stand there! Come in!" Piper was practically jumping up and down and had clearly lost the ability to say simple sentences without shouting.

Lorna smiled her sweet smile and walked into the apartment. Leading her over to the couch in the living room, both girls sat down. "I'm here because I asked Alex where to find you. I'm staying with some friends down the road until I get back on my feet. I wanted to come see you. It's nice to see a familiar face. I got out about a week ago."

"Wow. Well this is a very awesome surprise! Alex told me about Christopher. I'm really sorry..."

Lorna held up her hands and gave a shy smile. "Thanks. It's okay. It stung pretty bad for a while but everyone's been great. Especially Nicky..." Her voice trailed off and she blushed a little.

Laughing Piper replied "I bet she is. I'm glad you have each other. You're great together."

There was the blushing again. God did this girl ever stop smiling? "Thanks. That means a lot. I just can't wait until she gets out. We are going to get a place together around here. That's the plan anyways."

"Speaking of Nicky...when is she out anyways?"

"November."

"Wow! That's really soon!" Piper couldn't help but be really excited about her friends getting out of prison. Although it made her sad to think that Alex was slowly loosing people in there.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Noticing the look on Piper's face, she put an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're girl will be out before you know it."

_Your girl. _There were those damn butterflies again. Piper smiled a thanks. Getting up she got them a couple of drinks then turned on the TV. For the next few hours both girls watched bad movie after bad movie laughing and drinking. Piper was suprised. Lorna had always been nice to her and they had been friends but she didn't expect to be hanging out with her. Especially after she was out and free to do as she pleased. But the girls had a good time and before Piper knew it, it was getting late. Lorna also noticed it.

"I should probably get going. I have a few job interviews tomorrow." Lorna said as she stood up.

"Yea. It is getting a little late...Good luck at your interviews." Piper said, as she walked Lorna to the door.

"Thanks. And hey...thanks for hanging out with me today. I had a good time. I hope we can do it again. Especially when Nicky gets out. It'll be fun."

Piper smiled and gave the petite girl a hug. She watched her walk away and then shut the door.

Night time was still very hard for Piper, but not in the same way as before. Now she had Alex back. She wasn't scared that anything would break them up again. She had faith in them. She had to or she'd go insane. But now that she heard Alex's voice today, she missed her more than ever. She wished they were cuddled up on the couch watching lame chick flicks. They always made fun of them for some reason or another. And tonight, it was Piper in a lonely bed again.

"Only 6 more years..." Piper groaned as she fell onto her bed.


	16. Alex-Sad Goodbye

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! A lot of people have been expressing concerns of the next years until Alex is free to be a long time. Don't worry, I am going to be speeding things up so they can be together again :) Keep those reviews coming!**

* * *

November 16th, 2015

_They were lying on the beach in Austria in a quiet alcove, a few miles away from the general population. Piper, who was lying next to Alex with her eyes shut soaking up the sun, was looking unbelievable in her deep blue bikini. Her long toned legs were bent up at an angle on the towel and her hands rested across her stomach. She looked like she had fallen asleep, but Alex knew better. She was waiting for any form of contact. Always teasing. Alex smiled. Beside her was a pina colada that was half gone. She opened one eye briefly and looked over at Alex curiously._

_Alex fully understood why. It was very rare that they could lie on the beach...or really anywhere...without Alex touching her in some way. Not to mention the fact that Alex hadn't had a drop of alcohol all day. Not that Alex was constantly pounding them back or anything, but she usually drank when she relaxed._

_Alex wanted to talk to Piper. She wanted to talk to her about something that had been on her mind for the past few months. Practically since she first laid eyes on the beautiful blonde. But it had become stronger lately and she was positive her feelings were true. She didn't want to tell Piper and have her think it was the alcohol or sex talking. She wanted her to know that it was from a clear-headed, sober Alex. She just didn't know how to start._

_She had been thinking of this moment all week. Ever since they arrived in Austria. Piper had never been, so they spent much time sight-seeing. Alex wasn't fully on vacation and had to work at times. Way more than Piper liked. But today she decided to try her best to take the whole day off. Any clients she scheduled to meet with the next morning and when the phone rang she would try to keep the conversation as brief as possible. She really wanted to spend some time with Piper. She hated that her girlfriend spent so much time alone. _

_Spending the day lounging around on the beach under the hot sun, Alex was having one of the best days of her life. Nothing to worry about until tomorrow. And a beautiful woman lying just inches from her. Which brought her back to her original problem. She had to talk to her and talk to her fast. Before sex really did cloud her judgment._

_"Hey Piper...can we talk for a second?" Alex asked nervously, adjusting her glasses on her face. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had dated plenty of girls but she had never felt this way before. She didn't know how to go about this. And being un-confident was something Alex was not used to. And it made her nervous._

_"Sure...what's up?" Piper sat up looking nervous and slightly pale. _

_Alex needed to tell her before she started making up scenarios in her head about what Alex could possibly have to say to her. She didn't want to see Piper nervous or upset in any way. Not for a second._

_She reached up and gently brushed Pipers hair behind her ear, lingering gently on her cheek. Taking a big gulp, she looked Piper in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you...how happy I am that you're here with me. So happy that you're with me in general. I've had the time of my life with you and I don't want it to ever end..." Alex's breath caught for a second. Keeping perfect eye contact with Piper, she said with a shaky breath "I love you."_

_Piper opened her mouth slightly and seemed to be at a loss for words. She never once broke eye contact with Alex. Then a shy smile played at the corner of her lips. "I love you too." _

_Without further prompting, her lips were on Alex's. Alex kissed back eagerly. Partially due to the fact that she had kept her hands to her self all day but mainly because the girl she loved happened to love her back. She had been scared that Piper wouldn't return her feelings. But she was thrilled she had._

_Alex wrapped her arms around Pipers neck and pushed her back down on her towel. Their kissing was getting rougher as Alex reached around Piper's back and undid her bikini top. She couldn't keep her hands off of her any longer. She wanted to touch every inch of her soft skin._

_She kissed down her neck and down to her perfect breast as Piper let out a soft moan. Alex smiled and continued down her body, planting soft kisses down her stomach until she reached the top of her bikini bottoms. Giving Piper a sly smile, she slowly removed them. Piper's head snapped back as the teasing continued. Alex's stomach had the worst case of butterflies. And not from nerves. There was nothing to be nervous about this. Ever since the first time the two girls had fit together perfectly, every motion in perfect sync. She had butterflies from being so overwhelmed with her feelings and the heat of the moment and excitement of what was to come. Not just now, but tomorrow, next week, hell even never year._

_With the bikini bottoms off Alex had a full view of Piper. And she loved what she saw. She always had. Teasing a little more, Alex ran her lips down the inside of Piper's legs as the blonde shuddered and gasped. Alex couldn't help but laugh softly. She lowered herself to in between Piper's legs, kissing and licking very softly for a few minutes then slowly changing speed. Piper had her hands intertwined in Alex's hair and was making a number of noises._

_She could taste that Piper was getting close. Encouraged, she added a finger to the equation. Piper made a yelping moan that was much louder than they had been before. Still keeping her finger where it was and adding another one, Alex slowly moved back up Piper's body kissing every inch until she finally got to her mouth._

_The girls pressed their lips together as Piper's hips bucked underneath Alex. Alex sped up ever so slightly until Piper was screaming. She wrapped her arms around Alex and dug her nails into her back. Moaning, Alex arched her back and went faster._

_"Fuck Alex!" Piper practically shouted as the orgasm racked through her body. They locked eyes and Alex leaned back in for another kiss. Every fiber of her being was screaming for the girl underneath her. Fire spread through her body as Piper screamed again and released all the tension from her body._

_"Shit." Was all she could say as she softly kissed Alex. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. They were tangled up in each other, passion coursing through their body's. _

"Hey." A familiar voice broke Alex out of her daydream. She looked up to see Taystee standing in the doorway of her bunk. "You coming?"

Alex just stared at her with a blank expression. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had no idea what Taystee was talking about.

"Remember? Nicky's going away party? Shit girl come on. Let's go!"

"Oh shit!" Alex suddenly remembered and jumped out of bed. Following Taystee, they made their way down to the rec room.

Nicky was already there surrounded by a bunch of girls wishing her well. Alex leaned against the wall and didn't say a word. She was happy for Nicky but sad at the same time. Once she left, she'd have no close friends in here. Sure she still had Yoga Jones, Big Boo, Taystee, all of them. But no one that really got her. Nicky had been one of her first friends here. They had hit it off instantly. She had been there when she was upset about Piper and then there when Piper came back into her life. She'd seen all of the ups and downs and Alex was going to miss her terribly. It made her time seem so much longer.

Nicky looked up and locked eye with Alex. Smiling, she forgot everyone else and walked over, giving her a big hug. "I'm gonna miss ya girl. But you can always call me...that is when you're not having phone sex with that girlfriend of yours."

At that, Alex playfully smacked her in the head. "We do not have phone sex! It's gonna be years until I get to have any kind of sex! But thanks for the kind reminder." Nicky laughed and hugged Alex again.

"The time will fly by...I'm kinda nervous. It's been so long since I've been out of these walls. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Well...isn't Lorna waiting for you?"

"Yea..." Nicky grinned sheepishly. "Actually, she's coming to pick me up."

Alex smiled despite herself. She was glad Nicky had someone on the outside to run to. She just wished she was going with her.

"Alright Nichols. It's time to go." Bell stood by the door.

Nicky gave Alex a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you again. Don't you worry." With that, she made her way out of the building, giving a few people hugs as she left.

Alex watched until she had disappeared and then she slowly walked back to her bunk. _I'm already lonely. Fuck._ She sighed sadly as she sat down on her bed. She really wanted to call Piper but she wasn't in that well of control of her emotions and she didn't want to appear too weak. She grabbed a piece of paper instead.

_Piper,_

_Hey Babe. Today's been shitty. Nicky just left. I would have called you but I'm not in the best state of mind to be talking. I just wanted to write to you. I miss you._

_Life is going to be so weird here now without her. She was always a huge comic relief and a big support for all of us. It's also going to be awfully quiet around here. _

_Fuck. I'm sorry this note is so short. I'll call you soon, okay?_

_Love you,_

_Alex_


	17. Piper-Move In Together

**Thanks for r****eading! I'm liking the direction this story is heading. I hope you are as well. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see, feel free to drop me a review or PM. I'm always open for new ideas! **

**I found it a little difficult to capture Lorna's personality. I hope I did alright.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

December 1st, 2015

Piper was woken up by a loud pounding on her apartment door. _Christ, what time is it?_. The clock read 9:00. _Shit I never sleep this late!_ Groaning, she rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Throwing on a sweatshirt, she stumbled down the hallway towards the persistent knocking. She could vaguely make out words behind the door.

"Maybe she is sleeping! People do that you know." She sounds familar...what the fuck?

"I...Don't...Care...CHAPMAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Laughing Piper threw open the door. "Nicky! What the fuck are you doing! And shit is it good to see you!" The girls hugged and then Piper threw her arms around Lorna. "Come in!"

The three of them moved into Piper's apartment. Nicky and Lorna went to sit on the couch while Piper prepared some coffee for the three of them. "Now," Piper said as she handed hot steaming hot mugs "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what brings you to my place? Without calling and nearly breaking down my door?" She shot Nicky a look.

"We have a proposition for you. Lorna wanted me to wait to call you but I haven't seen you in years and I wanted to come by. Plus, being patient hasn't always been my strength. So I didn't want to wait to schedule a time. I figured I'd just knock your door down instead." She laughed as Lorna playfully swatted her in the arm.

"You'll have to excuse her. She got out a few weeks ago and has been going stir crazy. She's staying with me at my friends but it is very cramped there...this is kind of why we wanted to come talk to you." Lorna took a sip of her drink and shut her eyes for a moment.

Piper looked at Nicky expectantly. "So I was thinking," Nicky began, painfully dragging out this conversation. "Lorna and I are going to be looking for an apartment. We need our own space. And this place you are living in is awfully small. It's probably an okay size for you but once your girl gets out you're going to want more space. We were wondering if you would like to get a place with us."

Piper's stomach fluttered at the mention of "her girl". "That does sound like fun. Especially since I have another 6 years to wait for Alex. Living here gets really boring sometimes. But I wouldn't want to impose."

"No imposing at all hun," Lorna said, patting Piper on the arm. "We've been talking about it for a while and we think it would be good for all of us. It will help all of us financially as well. Not to mention it'll be a good time."

"Alright, no need to twist my arm," Piper said jokingly with a smile. "When do you want to start looking?"

"When is you're lease up here?" Nicky asked.

"In February. I was just about to contact my landlord and inform him that I would like to resign. But I like this idea better."

"Awesome! Now, let's go look for a place and you can move in once your lease is up." Lorna said, standing up and bringing her coffee cup to the sink. Nicky turned her head and watched her with an intense expression that Piper was unfamiliar with.

"You really love her huh?" Piper said with a smile.

Nicky blushed and looked down. "Yea. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm doing it right. I don't want to fuck up anymore because I know I have her to come home to at the end of the day. And I fucking love it. Even in that tiny ass cramped place we are staying now, it's just nice to have somebody. You know?"

_Piper always loved coming home. Due to the nature of Alex's work, it was rare Piper arrived home first. Even after two years, she got a serious case of butterflies as she opened the door. The scent of shampoo hit her immediately. Alex must have just come out of the shower. Piper swore she planned these things. Any excuse to be in a towel when Piper came home. She walked into their bedroom and there was Alex. Standing by the large mirror that was positioned over their dresser, applying makeup with a white towel practically falling off of her. The music was blaring and she'd be singing along. She'd never admit it, but she loved Alex's voice in any context._

_"Hey Babe," Piper said, as she came up behind Alex and kissed her on the neck. Alex visibly shivered as electricity coursed through her body. Through both of their body's._

_"Hey Pipes. Welcome home." Alex murmured as they exchanged a soft kiss that made Piper's head spin._

Piper smiled at the memory. At the future, she realized. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Only a few more years. Then you guys can be not lesbians forever." Piper stuck her tongue out at Nicky but couldn't keep the smile from her face. She didn't like to label herself. Being a lesbian or bi or straight or whatever didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful dark haired girl she was madly in love with.

"I know. It just seems like time is going by so slow! I just want her out already." Piper groaned.

"Before you know it she will be. And on the bright side, you have us to keep you company," Nicky said it more as a joke but Piper was really glad she did have them. She didn't have a lot of friends that she could really talk to. And Nicky and Lorna were the only friends she had that knew what she had been through and they could openly talk about it. The thought was very comforting.

"So are we going to look at apartments or what?" Lorna suddenly appeared back in the living room giving them both a look that said she'd really like to get a move on.

Grinning Piper and Nicky stood up, grabbed their jackets, and headed out to Piper's car. "Now, do you guys have any idea where we are looking? I don't feel like driving around the city for 5 hours aimlessly while you two argue."

"We never argue!" Nicky said, doing her best to look offended. Lorna laughed and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush five shades of red.

Two hours and six houses later they walked through an open floor plan of an absolutely beautiful place. The house was two stories high; all bedrooms on the top floor and an immaculate kitchen, dining, and living room on the bottom. It was practically designed for two couples. Two bedrooms upstairs but the were on opposite ends of the house, each with their own master bathrooms. In between the two rooms was a study that was big enough to hold all of the books that the girls could buy. Piper smiled at the thought of Alex spending countless hours with her face in a book. The floor was hardwood with the bathrooms being a soft blue and white tile. Piper loved it, and by the look on Nicky and Lorna's faces', the couple loved it as well.

As if on cue, Lorna grabbed Nicky's hand and dragged her upstairs. Laughing, Piper followed. She walked into the bedroom on the right of the house and gasped. She hadn't realized just how beautiful the view was. In the back of the room was a large window overlooking one of the few ponds in the area. It was a quiet location with trees encasing it so the sunlight hit the middle of the water perfectly. The place came unfurnished but with the money Piper made and hadn't been spending on anything, she could defiantly afford to fix the room up real nice. Piper smiled. _I could definitely see us living here._

It appeared Nicky and Lorna shared her thought. She could hear them excitedly talking from the other bedroom as she walked down the hallway. "So," Piper said with a grin "Where do we sign?" Nicky already had her phone out and was contacting the owner while Lorna shifted from one foot to the other excitedly.

As Nicky paced the room talking animatedly to the Realtor, Piper's phone rang. Her heart fluttered when she heard the familiar operator and didn't bother to finish listening as she hit the correct button on her phone.

"Hey Pipes." God how she could barely handle hearing her voice she missed her so much.

"Hey Al. You choose the _perfect_ moment to call!"

"Oh really?" Curiosity had a major hold over Alex. She didn't like being made to wait, or surprises. She liked to know everything then and there.

"Yea. So Nicky and Lorna came over today," Piper paused as Nickys head flew up and she waved at me. "And Nicky says hi" Piper laughed then left the room before Nicky could take the phone from her. "And they had a really good idea..."

It had just occurred to Piper that the two girls had never discussed what they would do when they go out. The knew they wanted to be together but they had never talked about living together. Piper was suddenly at a loss for words, her stomach tied in knots.

"Piper? Seriously, don't leave me hanging like this. You know how I hate surprises!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...well Nicky and Lorna talked to me about us getting a place together. And it would be so great not living alone anymore. It's been a long lonely year. And they're great, as you know. And we found this great place and we are contacting the owner right now to talk to them. And it's got a lot of room and a great view and..." Piper was speaking so fast she had to catch her breath for a second. "I realized you and I never talked about us living together when you get out and while I really like this place If you wanted to live with them when you got out so you had somewhere familiar to go, I could always find my own place by then. Or not live with them at all if you don't want to. It's a really great place but I don't want you to be uncomfortable with the idea. Or not want to live with me when you get out. I know it's in years and we used to when we first started out but a lot of shit has happened and if you think we are moving to fast I don't want to impose and..."

"Piper! Holy shit calm the fuck down." Alex laughed. "It sounds fantastic and I'd love to live with you. I never brought it up because I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything you didn't want. I figured we'd come across the subject when the time was right."

"You do?" Piper caught her breath and leaned up against the wall. "You want to live with me?"

"Of course! When I said I wanted to be with you I meant that. In every way possible."

"Oh! Well...in that case it has this beautiful view from where our room will be overlooking a lake and it's not furnished or anything but I'm going to go to the store and get a really nice four poster bed...remember the old one you had? Similar to that. And a dresser, and a nice full length mirror, and maybe some art...bright up the place, you know? And I should get some blinds so we can make the room dark if we want and so we can ensure privacy..." Piper realized she was rambling and shut her mouth.

Alex's laugh rang out on the other end of the line. "Sounds awesome. All of it. Especially the bed..."

"Well you know...a bed is very important...to a restful sleep...and stuff..."

"These next few years had better pass by really fast. I can't handle going to bed without you for another night." She could hear the longing in Alex's voice and it made her weak in the knees.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I have to go babe. A line's forming. I love you."

"I love you too."

The line went silent and Piper choked back tears. It always seemed so real for her when she heard Alex. How far apart they were. How much longer they had to wait. It was all very overwhelming.

Before the tears started Nicky found her and wrapped her in a hug. "Come on Chapman. I just talked to the guy. Let's go get this shit signed for!"

And with that the three girls left the house and drove down town, talking excitedly about what the future held.


	18. Alex-Good Memories

**2 chapters in one day again! I hope you guys like this. As I said before, the time is going to go by really fast now. I know we are all ready for Alex to be out Litchfield!**

**I'm very new at writing these types of scenes so go easy on me! Any suggestions are always welcomed!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

April 25, 2018

As Piper predicted, the years were flying by. Alex was impatient to get out of Litchfield. Letters and phone calls could only sustain her for so long. Most of her friends were already out. She exchanged letters with Nicky occasionally, but mainly all they ever did was talk about Piper. That was mainly Alex's fault. She's sure Nicky would rather talk about something else. After all, the girls did live together.

Alex tried to stomach her jealousy at the thought. She wasn't jealous so much that Piper was living with Nicky and Lorna. She didn't have any insecurities over that. She was more jealous that she wasn't there. She couldn't see Piper's face as she woke up in the morning, couldn't feel her in her arms, couldn't lounge around the house lazily on days off and watch tv. It was overwhelming at times on how much she missed everyone. She could barely handle waiting any longer. 3 more years wasn't to bad. But it wasn't great.

Alex layed down on her bunk with a sigh. There was so much commotion and she just wanted to shut it all out. She had read practically every book in the library, and had finished all the ones Piper had sent her. There wasn't much to do when she wasn't working. There were a few girls she had met that she made friends with, but not like she used to have. Nicky had been the last to go and it left an empty sound behind. It also left her with way to much time on her hands to think. And think she did. A lot of incidents from the past came up in her brain. And lucky for her, most of them were good thoughts. She knew that she would have to face the painful ones someday, but today was not the day. Today she wanted to reminisce in one of her happier memories.

_Piper and Alex layed on Alex's bed, having an in-depth conversation about everything they could think about. Currently they were comparing the lists of books they had read recently. She never got tired of hearing Piper talk. She didn't even care what they were talking about. They were still very early on in their relationship, so there was a lot to talk about that each other didn't know yet. About all their fears, truths, likes, dislikes. Alex found it so easy to open up to Piper. And that was no easy feat. She was usually a very guarded individual. Something about Piper made her so at ease. So comfortable. Also, so full of emotions Alex wasn't sure how to handle them._

_In all of her past relationships, Alex hadn't cared much for waiting for the right moment to do anything. Where it was ask them out on a date, first kiss, first time, first anything. But Piper was different. She didn't want to rush the beautiful blonde. She was her first girl after all. And she wanted to be her last girl. God it sounds so sappy! Alex scolded herself. She had never been the overly romantic type. She had gone out for what she wanted, and never had a problem getting it. Much like with Piper. She didn't have a hard time picking up Piper at all. The girl practically hung onto every word that came out of her mouth. But she was careful with this one. Tender. She wanted everything to be perfect._

_And today was perfect. It was late morning. They had spent the entire morning in bed, only leaving briefly to get breakfast. Which they carried home from the local coffee shop and ate in bed. Piper was in a white lace tank top with a pair of matching panties, which had Alex very distracted. It was like she had no idea what a tease she was. There she was laughing at everything Alex said and lying close to her, their arms practically touching._

_It was almost to much for Alex. She wanted her bad. But was so nervous she was going to frighten Piper away. They had only known each other a few weeks. It all seemed so fast. But Piper was comfortable being practically naked in front of Alex. And when they kissed, Piper had no problem pressing herself up against Alex or moaning in Alex's mouth..._

_Shit. She needed to chill it. Piper was completely oblivious. Talking about something funny she had seen on TV yesterday. Alex was having a hard time paying attention. They were so close she could smell Piper's perfume. Piper now had her legs draped over Alex's. How blind could this girl be?! Alex was barely breathing, yet Piper just kept talking about something. She wasn't sure what anymore._

_I can't do this. She sat up straight and looked over at Piper. Waiting for a moment when she would stop talking! She had the most beautiful eyes. Alex forgot her intentions for a moment as they stared at one another. She was vaguely aware that Piper had stopped talking and she didn't seem to be breathing either. Or was that Alex? Shit she didn't think either of them were breathing anymore. Maybe Piper wasn't as oblivious as she thought. Or maybe she had just gotten the hint. What if she was scared? What if she didn't want this? She didn't know what being with a girl was like. What if she hated it?_

_Shut Up Alex. Just kiss the girl._

_Great. Was her conscience The Little Mermaid now?_

_"Alex?" Piper asked with a concerned look on her face. She apparently wasn't hiding the inside battle she was having as well as she though. _

_"Yea...Piper...I...uhh..." Great comeback Alex. First time speaking english?_

_Shut up_

_"You okay?..." Her blue eyes searched Alex's face. She reached her hand forward to touch Alex's arm. Electricity coursed through the two of them. Alex inhaled sharply just as Piper's eyes widened. They had felt it before, of course. Since the moment they met. But this was different. More intense. They stared at each other, both unable to speak or move. Then Alex felt her reserve leave her, her patience had finally worn thin. She leaned towards Piper._

_Their lips met. Instant explosion. Piper could feel this wasn't a usual kiss. There was something deeper here. More intense, more alive. She leaned in to Alex and put her arms around her neck. Responding, Alex gently laid her down on the bed, kissing her deeply. Her heart pounding out of her chest, she opened her mouth slightly and licked the bottom of Piper's lips. Piper moaned softly and pulled Alex impossibly close._

_Alex was seeing stars. Slowly and with great care, she pulled Piper's shirt over her head. She thanked her lucky stars the blonde hadn't been wearing a bra. She didn't think she could coordinate herself enough to get it off of her. Piper didn't seem in the least bit fazed to be topless as she reached up and removed Alex's shirt. Then, with her mouth on Alex's neck, she reached behind her and un-clasped her bra with one hand. One hand? What the fuck. So much for being afraid Piper would be uncomfortable. Alex barely had time to process another thought as she was being pulled back on top of her. She reached one hand down and gently cupped Pipers breast as she lips traveled down her body._

_Piper responded, arching her back up towards Alex. Encouraged, Alex trailed her hand down Pipers body and into her panties. She went weak in the knees when she felt how wet Piper was._

_"Fuck." Alex said under her breath. She could barely breathe. She couldn't believe she was in this position with this beautiful incredible girl who seemed to be sharing her feelings of lust. _

_Doubt was trying to work it's way up through Alex's brain though. "If you're not okay with this, let me know. I will stop."_

_Piper looked up at her with an expression Alex had a hard time reading. Part of it seemed bewildered, the other part seemed frustrated. "Alex..." Piper said breathlessly, as though the simple act of talking was just to much for her right now. "Shut up and fuck me."_

_Alex needed no more prompting. She put one finger in her and leaned back down to press her lips against Piper's now partially open mouth. "Shit" Piper breathed into Alex's mouth as she was enveloped into another kiss. This one rougher then the previous ones. Alex was barely able to think clearly as desire washed over her. _

_She trailed her lips down Pipers body, pulling off her panties in the process. She ran her hands down Piper's legs and kissed her inner thigh. Piper let out another soft moan as her hand reached down and touched Alex's. Alex looked up slightly and caught Piper's eye. There was no fear and no doubt in her blue eyes. Her limbs shaking, Alex lowered her head back down and trailed her tongue across Piper's clit. The blonde's hips jerked and she dug her nails into Alex's hand. Smiling, Alex moved her tongue a little faster, gauging by Piper's reaction at just how fast and in which direction she should go._

_She inserted her finger again as she heard Piper's voice go up an octive. Moving with her hips, Alex found her mouth back on Piper's. She didn't think the blonde would be this loud. Not that she cared. She felt Piper's walls tighten around her finger as she came. And screamed. In Alex's ear. _

_Alex's whole body trembled as Piper rode out her orgasm on her hand. "Fuck Alex." Piper threw it her head back. Alex didn't think her name had ever sounded good. Suddenly Piper went limp underneath her. Alex moved her hand back up Piper's body and pulled her close. The girls kissed tenderly; lovingly. Alex layed her body down and Piper curled up into her arms, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to stay awake._

_"When I'm not so tired, it's your turn..." She whispered as her head landed on Alex's shoulder. Alex didn't care. She looked down at Piper's sleeping face and planted a kiss on her forehead. She then grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over the both of them, to wired to sleep but content enough to lie there for the remainder of the afternoon._

Alex was pulled out of her daydream by her bunkmate climbing onto her bed. Alex turned her head at the sound of springs. Tasha Burke, a fairly new girl to Litchfield, had short brown hair that was constantly spiked up, a pair of blue glasses, and tattoos covering both arms. A lot of the girls at the prison were skeptical of her but Alex had given her a chance. Turns out she was an incredibly kind person and the two girls had quickly become friends.

"Hey Vause. What's up? You seem a little out of it."

Alex smiled. "Lot's on my mind."

Tasha nodded and reached for her book on the table next to her bed. She opened it and began reading, not speaking another word to Alex.

That was one thing Alex liked about having her, especially for a bunk mate. She wasn't nosey. She asked simple questions and then went on her day without needing a full blown explanation unless you felt like giving her one.

It was starting to get late. Alex felt the loneliness seep in, as it usually did around this time. Trying to distract herself, she got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Piper,_

_It's really fucking lonely here. It's been 3 years since we got back together and I haven't been able to properly take you out. How great will that be. Going out like a normal person again. _

_I hope you are well. I love hearing from you. I'm glad the house is going so well. You guys all sound like you're having a great time. I can't wait to share it with you. The pictures you sent me are awesome, but I bet they don't do it justice. To be able to lounge around in sweats all day...that would be living the dream for me right now._

_I would also love to never have to do laundry again. I can't believe after all this time they have never switched my work assignment. I feel like I have broken the world record for time spent folding towels. How pathetic._

_I'm getting all emo aren't I? Sorry about that. How's your life going? I know we spoke yesterday, but that seems like years ago. We never get to talk as long as I want. Soon. I keep telling myself that anyways. _

_I should stop being all depressive, huh. It's not a great color on me. I miss you. I'll probably call you again before you even get this letter. I feel so pathetic._

_Talk to you tomorrow. Can't wait._

_I love you,_

_Alex_


	19. Piper-Can't Wait

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be better ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews! They keep me motivated to update quickly!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

July 15, 2020

"Nicky! What the fuck!" Piper laughed as Nicky walked into the kitchen and took a bite of the pasta she was making.

"What! It's delicious and I am starving. If you don't want me stealing food, you should probably stop cooking while I'm home," Nicky retorted, swiping another bite before Piper could stop her.

"Kinda hard...seeing as your always here!" Which was true. Nicky had gotten a job as a photographer, so when she was not out in the field she was home developing and editing her shots.

"Then cook while I'm asleep...not that I ever am." Nicky threw herself down on the couch that was in the living room. Because of the open floor plan of the house, she was still practically in the kitchen. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, much to Piper's demise, and switched on football.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Really? Anything but this. Damn lesbians and their football."

Nicky shot her a look which had Piper laughing and shaking her head. Lorna walked into the living room to sit down by Nicky and she instantly switched the football and searched for something else. Lorna hated football.

"Seriously?" Piper wanted to throw the towel that was over her shoulder at Nicky's head.

"Seriously what?" Lorna piped up, looking between the girls.

"Nothing. Nicky's just being an asshat."

"Asshat? That's a new one." A voice sounded from the doorway.

"Poll! Hey, what's up!" Piper walked across the kitchen and gave her best friend a hug. "Where are Pete and Finn?"

"They're coming. I just walk way faster. I was excited to see your place since you fixed it up. It's been a little while."

Piper smiled. "Well, perhaps after dinner I can take you on a grand tour. Wait until you see the new blinds and sheets I got for my room. Alex is gonna flip!"

"When does she get out?"

"About a year and a half. September of next year I believe."

"You must be excited."

"She's really fucking annoying actually." Nicky offered from the couch then got a swift smack in the head from Lorna.

Piper was about the shoot an insult back at Nicky but her phone rang, saving her the effort. "Polly can you stir the sauce until it's done?" She asked as she walked to the stairs. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe."

"Alex! It's so great to hear from you!" Piper meant it. They didn't talk nearly enough for her liking. They wrote to each other ever chance they got and Alex tried to call her daily, but a 10 minute phone call was never enough.

"Oh really? Well It's nice to talk to you as well. What are you up to?"

"We have Polly, Pete, and Finn over for dinner. They just got here and I'm trying to cook but between Nicky trying to eat over my shoulder and her shouting at me from the living room, it's been challenging."

Alex laughed. "She is a trip that one."

"Yup," Piper said with a smile "One of the best friends someone could ever hope for though."

"Definitely."

"So...how's it going there? You're letters are getting more and more depressed sounding...I've been worrying about you."

"No need to worry. It's a shit hole here, but I'm trying to make the best of it. It won't be long now before I'm out."

"I know. I can hardly wait."

"Me neither babe...I gotta run. But I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Al."

"Love you too Pipes."

Piper put her phone back in her pocket and went downstairs. Laughter and talking filled the kitchen and dining room. Polly was still stirring sauce and she had Nicky setting the table. _Nicky setting the table?_ The stars must be aligning or something.

"Hey, how's your girl?" Nicky asked as Piper entered the room

"Good I guess. She seems really down. I can't wait till she gets out."

"Hey Piper!" A shriek sounded from the other side of the room and all of a sudden a tornado of wavy brown hair and green running shoes.

"Finn! Hey buddy." Piper swept the five year old into her arms and gave him a big hug. "How's my number one guy?"

"Good!" He giggled as Piper tickled his stomach.

She walked back into the kitchen, Finn in tow, and surveyed the food. Everything looked and smelt delicious.

The kitchen was chaotic with everyone grabbing plates of food and drinks. Piper put some pasta on her plate, grabbed a beer, and sat down; waiting for the rest of her friends. _Her family._ She realized. While they weren't related, they were the closest thing to family she had.

The laughter at the table went on for hours. They may have had a bit to much wine. Especially Piper and perhaps even Lorna. They all talked about everything they could think of. Work, Life, some love, even some talk about Litchfield, where Piper, Nicky, and Lorna all shared their own entertaining stories. As Piper looked around the table, she smiled. Even with a heavy, lonely heart and was seriously missing Alex, she was glad she had all these fantastic people in her life.


	20. Alex-Surprise

**Not that long but...what you've all been waiting for ;)**

**Thank you for everyone who made this a suggestion. I take all suggestions to heart and I really liked this idea.**

**I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP so I don't keep you guys waiting to long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

August 1st, 2020

Alex paced around her bunk, completely lost in thought. She clutched a piece of paper in her hand, but she couldn't stand to look at it. She kept expecting to wake up, that this was all a crazy dream. Things like this didn't happen to Alex Vause. She never expected to be on the side with the good luck. Well...except meeting Piper of course. That was very lucky.

"Hey Vause. You are looking awfully distracted. Everything okay?" Tasha appeared beside her, grabbing her toiletries and throwing a towel over her shoulder.

Alex flinched. "Yea. I'm just...i dont know..." She handed Tasha the piece of paper.

She read it quickly and a smile broke out on her face as she threw her hands around Alex. "Holy shit! This is awesome! I'm so fucking happy for you!"

"Thanks! Now I'm not sure what I'm going to do to keep myself occupied in the mean time."

"Well, I hear that some of the girls are playing intense scrabble in the rec room." She rolled her eyes.

"No thanks," Alex laughed. She wasn't a huge fan of playing board games with her fellow inmates. She'd rather be sprawled out over a sheepskin rug kicking Piper's ass at scrabble. Although, of all the people Alex knew, Piper was the only one who could match her extensive vocabulary.

"I need to make a phone call. I won't be able to for like 3 hours. I need to kill time until then." Alex continued to pace around the bunk. She felt sick to her stomach. The nerves coursing through her body felt like adrenaline in her veins. She wanted to scream...or cry. She wasn't sure which. What she did know, is that things like this never happened to her. Alex felt that she did not deserve any favors; not after all the fucked up things she'd done in the past. So to have something so good happen to her completely out of the blue was not excepted.

"I'm gonna go to the library...maybe there's something there that I haven't read yet," Alex stated with a smile; although the smile didn't quite hide the nerves.

"Yea right, miss scholar." Tasha smiled her 100 watt smile that made Alex glad she wasn't alone in here.

Grinning that sly smile of hers, Alex left the bunk and went up to the library. _Wow, I really have read just about everything_ Alex groaned and kept looking. There had to be something she could do to pass the time.

The hours passed by like a broken clock. Each Time she checked the time it seemed that every 5 minutes was another hour. She paced back and forth through the library isles as the seconds ticked by.

Finally. _Finally_. She was able to make a phone call. She walked as fast as she could down the hallway without breaking into a run and grabbed the nearest phone, dialing the number she had memorized by heart.

"Hello?" The groggy voice answered on another end. _Jesus, it's the fucking afternoon. _

"Nicky?" Alex's voice was barely a whisper.

"Vause?!" She suddenly sounded wide away as she practically shrieked into the phone.

"Shit! Keep your voice down!" Alex licked her lips and tried to breathe normally. "Is Piper near you?"

"No. She's not home. She's at work..." Nicky's confusion was apparent in her tone.

"Okay good..."

"Okay, enough stalling. Spill it. What the fuck's going on?"

"I have to tell you something but you have to swear you won't tell Piper."

"You've got my word. Now, what the hell is going on? And can I tell Lorna? She's about to rip the phone from my ear."

Alex laughed. "Yea, you can tell her."

Both girls stayed silent for a moment. She could tell Nicky's patience was wearing thin. Alex took another shaky breath.

"I get out in 5 days. Can you come get me?"


	21. Piper-Kicked Out Of My Own House

**This is the second to last chapter of this story. So I hope you enjoy it! I had a blast writing this chapter. I've had in my head for a long time. It was nice to finally let it play out!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

August 5th, 2020

**7:00 am**

The first thing Piper notices when she was woken up at 7:00, _7:00?!,_ is the sound of excited whispers coming from down the hall. _What the fuck. Since when does Nicky get up this early without you having to light a fire under her ass first?_

Curious, Piper crept down the hall. The girls bedroom door was closed but she could hear Nicky and Lorna talking in muffled tones.

"I know...it's...have to...at...we...of the...until..." Piper was frustrated she couldn't actually hear what was being said between the two. It sounded urgent, and Piper always had a very curious side.

The door knob suddenly turned and Piper ducked into the study before anyone saw her. She hoped. Picking up a book, she absently looked at it for a few minutes until there was a soft knock on the door. Looking up, she saw Lorna standing in the doorway with a sly grin on her face.

"Well good morning. You're up early."

"I could say the same about you too. Since when does Nicky get up this early?"

"She had some...extra work to do." Lorna had never been the best at lying and her shaky voice betrayed her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Piper asked curiously.

"No...no. Uh...I have to go do something. See you in a bit.." And with that, she nervously left the room and went downstairs.

Piper shook her head and laughed. _I wonder what that was all about._

"Chapman!" Nicky's voice boomed down the hall.

How the fuck was she so awake this morning. Shit.

"Yea. In here!"

"Hey. You've been hanging around the house all week. I know you've been bummed out lately but I think you should go back to work or something. I heard you arguing with Polly yesterday on the phone about it. You can't hang around the house for the next year and mope. Go put in a few hours. It'll make you feel better."

"Sounds like you want me out of the house. Any particular reason?" Piper was getting more and more suspicious by the minute. Although, knowing Nicky, it was probably for personal gain.

"Yea well, you know...Lorna has the day off and sometimes it's nice to be home by ourselves.."

Piper couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, fine. I'll give Polly a ring. See if I can pick up a few hours. I think you're right...and don't let that go to your head." Piper smiled. "It will probably do me some good."

Satisfied, Nicky went downstairs and she could hear her talking in more hushed tones to Lorna.

**8:00 am**

"Hey Poll. I'm sorry I've been so off this week. Think I could come in to work today for a few hours?"

"Of course! It's been crazy without you. I could always use a second hand. Could you stay until about 2?"

"Sure. That seems like a long enough day to keep my mind off of things. I'll be in around 10."

With that, they hung up. Piper grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Wrenching on the water to as hot as she could stand, she stepped in and let a sigh escape her lips as the hot water ran down her body. She still missed Alex's presence in here, but knowing she only had a year to wait gave her an obtainable goal to look forward too.

She put shampoo on her hair, and the smell of coconut filled the bathroom. She still used the same scent of shampoo the two of them had used years ago. It always reminded her of a tropical island and of her gorgeous girlfriend.

_I am never going to get tired of calling her my girlfriend ever again. Nor am I going to take advantage of it._

Smiling, Piper got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking back into her room, she picked out a simple white blouse and black skirt to wear for the day. She paired it with a pair of black heals and the heart necklace Alex had given her for their one year anniversary all those years ago.

After putting on some eyeliner and maschera, she critiqued herself in the mirror before grabbing her purse and keys and heading out the door.

"Have a good day!" Nicky called from the living room, where she was lying on the couch; her legs intertwined with Lornas.

"Yea. You too!" Piper called over her shoulder as she left the house.

She just couldn't shake the feeling that the girls were keeping something from her.

**10:00**

Piper put her bag in the back of her office and sat down at the computer. She had a lot of work to catch up on. First was organizing all of the internet orders that had come through that Polly had ignored.

Piper quickly set to work, preparing receipts and orders for customers all over the country. True to Nicky's word, the hours slowly started to slip by. It was nice to have something to occupy her mind for once. Before she knew it, it was lunch time and Polly was knocking on the office door.

**12:00**

"Hey Pipes. Want to grab some lunch? We can leave Mary-Anne in charge for a little while." Polly said, referring to the other girl that worked part-time at the store.

"Sure. I'm starving. And any excuse to get away from the computer screen," Piper stood up and grabbed her purse.

They walked out of the office and towards the front door. "Mary-Anne. Hold down the fort for a little bit. Any problems call one of our cells." Mary-Anne lifted her head up from the shelf she was stocking for a brief moment and dismissed them with a wave and a smile.

They walked down to a cafe at the end of the street. It was nice enough out they were seated on the patio. Taking their drink orders, the waiter left the lunch menu for them to look over.

"So," Polly said as she opened her menu, "You seem awfully distracted today...what's going on?"

Geez Polly gets right to the point. "It seems like Nicky was practically pushing me out of the house today. And Lorna was acting strange as well. It's not a normal behavior for either of them. It's got me a little suspicious."

"Do you think they just want alone time? It seems like they're never around each other with their schedules clashing and all. And the fact that you are home a lot too..."

"Yes I know I'm a shitty friend and co-worker and haven't been to work in what seems like ages. But if they wanted alone time to fuck, Nicky would have outright told me that. It's not like she's ever been private before."

Polly considered this for a moment. "Okay, first off you're not a shitty friend. You've been preoccupied with all the shit that's gone on in the past few years. I'll be glad when that..._girlfriend_ of yours comes home." She practically spat out the world girlfriend.

"Okay, I understand that you don't ever have to like her. And that neither of you are going to be best friends. But you are going to have to get used to her. She's staying. For good this time."

"I know, I know. And I'm thrilled to see you happy Piper. Well...happy when you're talking about her or to her. Not the mopey attitude you have when her presence isn't around. And I am looking forward to her getting out. Not that she'll always be around, but that you'll finally smile for a change."

"I smile all the time! In fact, I am smiling now." To prove her point, Piper forced a smile onto her face.

"First off, that is the fakest smile I have ever seen you pull off. And you don't really anymore. Only when that cell phone of yours rings...As a matter of fact, I havn't heard you talk all day. Has she not called you?"

Piper frowned. "No. She usually calls in the morning. And Nicky won't respond to any of my texts..It's really weird. There's just something in the air today that's got me all nervous. I can't figure out what it is though. I keep checking my phone to see if I have missed any calls and nothing."

"I think you're being paranoid. I'm sure she just got tied up with something. As for Nicky, she is probably spending some much needed time with Lorna. You said it yourself they never see each other. Just chill out and eat your food." She gestured towards the uneaten salad in front of her.

"You're probably right." Piper sighed and the girls ate in silence. Piper tried to quench the butterflies but they kept resurfacing.

_Something feels wrong._

_Shut up. I didn't ask you._

_Then why are you so nervous? _

_I don't know. Everyone's behavior is strange, and Alex hasn't called today. Maybe she has found someone else..._

_Oh my god shut up. In 24 hours since you last talked to her? She's probably busy. Chill it._

**1:30**

Piper finally had enough of work for the day and shut down her computer. She picked up her things and slung her bag onto her back. Walking out of the office, she noticed Polly on the phone. Which was unusual. She usually directed all of the orders to Piper or Mary-Anne, unless neither was available.

Polly's eyes met Piper's. "Yup, yup. I gotta run. Good luck. Bye!" Her eyes were sparkling and she was practically jumping in place.

"You alright?" Piper asked, getting suspicious all over again.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm great. That was just someone placing a large order."

"Since when do you act like this when an order is placed?"

"I always do...Anyways...are you heading out for the day?"

"Yea...I've had about as much ordering as I can handle for the day."

"Okay. Well, have a good night!" Polly said enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically.

_You're being paranoid again._

_Seriously. Shut. Up!_

"Yea...thanks..I'll see you later." Piper left the store and got into her car.

**2:00**

The first thing Piper noticed when she pulled into the driveway was that Nicky's car had moved. First thing she thought was that maybe she had gone to work. But if she had, she would not be home this early.

_Seriously. You need to calm down. She probably went to the store. It is allowed, you know._

Getting out of the car, she looked up at the house. Everything else was just as she had left it a few hours before. Nothing else seemed weird. So what was with the nerves? She took a shaky breath as she walked up to the front door. Pushing the nerves away, she fumbled for her key. Which she couldn't seem to keep her hand steady enough to open the door.

Finally. They key in the lock she threw open the door. She stood dumbstruck for a moment before screaming and dropping everything in her hands.


	22. Alex-Welcome Home

**Alright guys, this is it. The last chapter! I had so much fun writing this and I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. **

**I am pleased to announce that I will be writing a sequel to this! Because we have to know how Alex and Piper get on after she's out, right?!**

**I hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading. This was my first ever fan fic and I had an absolute blast writing it!**

* * *

August 5th, 2020

**7:00 am**

Alex played with the breakfast in her tray, unable to eat. She was so full of nerves she thought she would be sick at the mere mention of food.

"Hey, eat up Vause." Alex looked up and found herself staring into Big Boo's eyes. "You're going to need your strength. You're going to have a hefty reunion with Chapman tonight."

Alex laughed but that didn't help her nerves at all. She knew she was in for a big night. For the first time in probably her adult life, sex was the farthest thing from her brain though. All she wanted was to fall asleep with Piper curled up in her arms in an actual bed. In an actual house. And not have to worry about getting up at 5 am to beat the shower lines. From what Piper had told her, they had their own bathroom. Which made her very excited as she loved taking long hot showers and didn't need Nicky pounding down the door.

The thought of leaving this place was exciting and terrifying at the same time. It had been so long since she had been outside these walls; she wasn't sure how life was like anymore. She was very fortunate that she wasn't going to have to go through it alone. And incredibly excited as well.

**8:00**

Alex paced the length of her bunk, making sure she had packed everything. She wanted to get all her packing done now so she would have a good chance to say good-bye to all the people that remained her. All the family that she had made over the years; all the family she was leaving behind. She was leaving behind part of her family to go be with her new family, her new life. Her new life with Piper. She never expected this day to come.

She had saved every note Piper had written to her over the years, and she tucked them neatly into a box underneath her books. Gathering her few boxes she had packed, she placed them neatly on her bed and sat down next to them. Checking the time, she groaned. Nicky had agreed to come get her at noon. She also agreed to get Piper out of the house for the afternoon; although Alex was not sure how she was going to manage that. Piper had a very curious nature and it was sure to arise suspicion. She hoped Nicky could pull it off though. It would be worth it to see the surprise on Piper's face when she walked in the door and saw Alex standing there.

**10:00**

Alex had said she did not want a going away party, and what did they do? Threw her a fucking going away party. She couldn't be to mad though. She was going to miss everyone.

Everyone was already in the room before she got there. Boo was the first to give her a hug, followed by Jones. "We're gonna miss you Vause." She said in her gentle voice.

"I'm going to miss you all too. It's going to be so weird out there. It's been such a long time."

"Yea man, but you've got someone on the outside. You get to see your girl tonight!" Came Taystee's booming voice as she walked over to give her a hug. "Don't forget how lucky you are."

"I won't. I can't wait to see her. She has no idea I'm getting out." Alex couldn't suppress the smile.

"Oh shit! How did you pull off that one?"

"I called Nicky and asked her to come get me. She said she'd kick Piper out of the house for the day. I'm still curious on how that's going to work, but I have faith in Nicky's methods of persuasion."

"Pretty slick Vause."

"She's probably freaking the fuck out by now. I never called her today and we have barely talked since I got the news. I was so afraid I would accidentally tell her."

The next few hours went by quickly, for which Alex was grateful for. The closer she got to noon, the more anxious she got. She was taken to the same room she had arrived in and was handed her clothes back. Plain jeans and a black t-shirt. Nothing fancy but it was better than khaki. Anything was better than khaki.

**12:00**

Nicky was already waiting for her when she was released. She barely had a moment to process before she was swept up in a powerful hug.

"Holy shit Nicky! Can we not kill me?" Alex laughed as she untangled herself from her friend.

"Sorry. I've missed you. We've all missed you. Especially Piper. Who is having a mental breakdown today. She knows something is up but she can't figure it out. Who knew it was so much fun to watch her squirm."

"I'd prefer we didn't piss her off to much. I don't need her killing me when she sees me."

"Oh she's going to be thrilled. She's been such a mope recently. Even Polly is excited. And we all know how much she loves you." Nicky said with a smirk as they headed back to her car.

Alex rolled her eyes as she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. "Oh yes. Polly and I got off to a really great start and now we are the best of friends!"

Laughing, Nicky started to drive away from Litchfield. Away from the only home Alex had known for years. She stared out the window, suddenly getting very emotional. It was all become so real. They remained silent for a few minutes. Alex stared out the window as they drove through the main gates and out onto the road.

"It feels weird," Alex said after a moment.

"It will for a while. It was really fucking weird when I got out. But you've got people on the outside. You have Lorna and I. And Chapman of course. You'll get used to it real fast. We'll make sure of it." She put a hand encouragingly on Alex's leg.

"I'm looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed tonight."

"Wait until you see you're room. She's redecorated at least a million times. I don't think she actually sleeps. We hear her pacing all the time. She's gotten a little better. She won't admit it much, but she's been really lonely I think. I'm glad she'll finally stop keeping us up all night. Or maybe she still will, but for different reasons."

That resulted in her getting smacked in the head. But Alex was grinning and her stomach did a back flip. She was planning on keeping Piper up all night. She was also planning on sleeping until noon the next day. Or every day. At least until she found a job.

"Shit, Nicky, what am I going to do about work? It's not like I can put 'drug dealer' on my resume."

"We'll find you something. I work in photography. I could always use more help with that. You're pretty artsy."

"You work in photography? Do your subjects actually have clothes on?" This time Alex got a smack in the back of the head.

"Very funny Vause. And yes they do, thanks. I've cleaned up my act. Only person I want to see naked is Lorna."

"Look at you being all domestic and shit. What the fuck have you done with Nicky?"

"Just you wait. You're going to be the same way soon."

"Well the only person I have wanted to see in my bed since I was in my early 20's was Piper. So I don't think I have much developing to do."

"Well not all of us have the tragic heartbreak/love story that you guys have. And if I have to hear about it one more time, I'm gonna lose it."

"She talks about it? About our past I mean?"

"Yea. She has a lot of regrets. It comes out a lot after she's had a bit to drink. Not that any of us ask. She volunteers. But I didn't tell you this."

Alex didn't like the thought of Piper still being upset over it. What happened is the past. No way to change it now. All they needed to do was look forward to the future.

**1:30**

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Alex had a lot to think about and Nicky seemed to understand that. She pulled into the driveway of a very cute white house with big windows in the front and even a white fence at the edge of the road. _God we are getting awfully domestic here. This shall be interesting._

"Welcome home. Let's go inside." Nicky didn't wait for Alex to respond. She jumped out of the car and walked over to Alex's side, opening her door with a bow. "After you, m'lady."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "And you've learnt what chivalry means! Wow times have changed."

"Get out of the fuckin car Vause."

"Well, there goes that theory." Getting out of the car, Alex followed Nicky up to the house. Inside she was greeted with a beautiful open floor plan of entire hardwood, and a flight of stairs off to her left that, she assumed, led to bedrooms of some sort.

"Go and explore. I'll shout to you if she gets here." Alex thanked her and headed tentatively for the stairs.

She didn't get far before she heard "Alex!" In a familiar squeaky voice.

"Hey Lorna," Giving the shorter girl a big hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"You too. Now go upstairs and look around. We'll hang out downstairs and keep a look out."

They were really putting a lot of effort into this. Thanking her, she walked up the stairs. What she assumed was Nicky and Lorna's room, was on the right. Walking down the hallway she came to the other room. She slowly walked in and could tell immediately it was hers. The bed sheet was a deep red that was dressing a beautiful four poster bed that was the color of rich mahogany. The curtains were the same red color. She ran her hands over the dresser. There were old pictures in frames resting on the top. One in particular caught Alex's eye. It was of them on the beach in Cambodia. Alex had her arm around Piper's shoulder and they were sitting impossibly close. They both looked so happy. She remembered that day vividly. It was before Alex's business had gotten all fucked up. Before everything had gotten fucked up. Back when everything had been fantastic and like a fairytale.

Shaking her head, Alex put the picture back. _You have your second chance at a fairytale. Don't blow it._ And she wouldn't. She never wanted to loose Piper again.

She took one last look in the room then headed back downstairs.

**2:00**

Alex could hear the car enter the driveway. The car that Piper was driving. Nicky and Lorna went into the living room; where they could hear and see what was going on but were out of sight. Alex laughed at the two of them. How great it was to get to live with them. She couldn't stop thinking how fortunate she was.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she heard the car door slam. She leaned against the counter to brace herself. If she stayed there, she would be the first thing Piper saw as she walked in the door. She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. She couldn't breathe.

Footsteps approached the door. She could hear Nicky and Lorna talking in hushed tones but there was no denying the excitement in their voices. They had planned this, and planned this well. If Alex didn't calm down, Piper was bound to hear her heart pounding before she even reached the door.

A key was put into the lock. Alex really thought she was going to faint at this point. Never had she been so nervous. So excited. She didn't have a name for the way she felt at the moment. She had waited years for this, and now that the moment was finally in front of her, she had no clue how to act.

The door opened and there stood Piper. Looking stunning and absolutely shocked at the same time. They stared at each other, neither one daring to move. And then Piper let out a scream and dropped her purse and keys. Her eyes had a fire in them that Alex had never seen before.

"Hey Pipes," Alex said softly, not daring to try walking towards her for fear that her legs would give out.

"Alex...what the...how...I...Nicky!" Was all she could manage. Nicky let out a laugh from the other room then quickly tried to hide it.

"Surprise?" Alex still wasn't sure whose voice was coming out of her mouth. It most certainly wasn't hers.

Piper seemed to come back to her body after a few minutes of standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. "Oh my god, Alex!" Forgetting the door was wide open and her stuff was lying everywhere, she was crossing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. And then she was in Alex's arms, taking her in a hug that nearly knocked the wind of out of her.

After a few moments, she pulled back and their eyes locked. Alex leaned down and pressed her lips against Pipers. Electricity coursed through them making them both gasp. Both girls had tears in their eyes. Alex didn't think she would ever be able to stop smiling.

"Welcome home," Piper said in between kisses.

"Good to be home."


End file.
